Pokémon Wars
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Inspired by "Pokémon Destiny", a war has begun and the world is under chaos of the World Domination Regime! Final Battle uploaded, please review! Story COMPLETED!
1. Tunnel of Infinite Darkness

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 1: Hasta la Vista, Misty!

On the day after his 19th birthday, Ash Ketchum was having such a horrible nightmare! He saw stonewalls painted with blood... he followed the walls until he found Misty in spiked chains and manacles on the wall! As soon as he opened his eyes... he realized that it was all just a horrible nightmare.

He's grown up throughout the years; he's grown reaching 6', he is looking a lot better now that the back of his messy black hair has reached his neck, medium muscle tone, and his body became muscular... but not heavily muscular. As the years passed during growing up and training his Pokémon, he has learned a lot of important things, including love.

Now he figured that maybe that the nightmare was a prediction foretelling the coming of a war, and if he stayed with Misty any longer... she'd die. He got out of bed (he and his friends are in a hotel of the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, the reason why they're at that place again was because Max is beginning his on Pokémon Journey) and put on blue underwear, blue pants, a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, and a red cap.

His Pikachu hopped from bed and onto his left shoulder, Ash saw the door open by a young girl, and not just any girl, it's Misty Waterflower! Misty was more beautiful than when she was 12. The usual hair style she had when she and Ash first met changed, now she has short red hair covering her forehead and a large crimson ponytail draping all the way from the back of her neck to her lower back. She was now 5'5" and sweeter than ever. (A.N.: If you want to know her bra cup size, it's near to the 40 D-size.)

Misty asks him, "Well, aren't you getting out?" Ash answers, "As soon as the other guys get up."

As soon as they did, Ash stared off into space, thinking about Misty's safety. As someone was about to snag food from Ash's plate... he didn't even bother to react. He found a brochure recording history of the land. He read it up to a mysterious cave called the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness. He looked up at Misty and the others and then he said to them, "I'll be going into the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness. I have to leave you everyone. Hasta la vista."

Brock nonchalantly says, "Okay." 30 seconds after Ash & his Pokémon walked away... everyone (including Brock) realized what Ash said, and shouted out, "WHAT?" They went up to look for Ash, but he was nowhere in the Pokémon center to be found, meaning that he **is** going into the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness!

Misty ran after him to stop him before even entering the cave. Ash became an unusually fast runner. It became an hour until he finally made it to the boarded up entrance to the Tunnel, which is pretty far north from the Indigo Plateau. Oddly, every Pokémon that he currently owns, including his Pikachu, followed him. Ash tells his little buddy, "Pikachu, break down those boards with your iron tail attack."

Pikachu's tail illuminated in a strong white metallic glow, Pikachu smashed his tail against the boards, and broke them down like a hot knife to super-softened butter.

Ash explained to his Pokémon why he's going into the Tunnel, "It was said that whoever walked into that Tunnel would experience total darkness, blocking out all five senses; sight, touch, smell, taste, & hearing... leaving us to rely on our extra senses. If we are strong, we will survive and pass the test, once we pass the test... our strength will be amplified. But, since it's so dark in there... those who are weak-minded will be just scared out of their wits until they run back to the entrance. Are you all sure that you're all prepared for it?" His Pokémon called out in agreement, they were as ready as Ash ever was!

Misty finally came to stop him within several heartbeats... as he was about to enter the Tunnel... she began crying as she called out to him, "ASH! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, ASH! I LOVE YOU!" Ash turns to face her and said to her, "That's why I have to go... I'm sorry, Misty. Good-bye."

The Time Has Come

Before going into the Tunnel, he turned to Misty and says, "I love you too." He kissed her (A.N: French, if you wanted to know.), for the first and last time. Then he disappeared into the darkness...

/ I close my eyes /

Misty closed her eyes...

/ And I can see /

/ The day we met /

In her memories she saw him (and slapped him across the face) on the first day they met.

/ Just one moment and I knew /

/ You're my best friend /

/ Do anything /

/ For you /

/ We've gone so far /

/ And done so much /

She then remembered the time she danced with him at the first kimono festival they've been together at.

/ And I feel /

/ Like we've always been together /

/ Right by my side /

She then saw herself with Ash walking side-by-side in their past.

/ Through thick and thin /

/ You're the part of my life /

/ I'll always remember /

/ The time has come /

/ It's for the best I know it /

/ Who could've guessed that you and I... /

/ Somehow, someday /

Then she saw the times she wanted to keep traveling with Ash & the gang.

/ We'd have to say good-bye. /

/ You've helped me find /

/ The strength inside /

/ And the courage /

/ To make my dreams come true /

/ How will I find /

/ Another friend /

/ Like you /

/ Two of a kind /

She saw herself arguing with Ash as kids.

/ That's what we are /

/ And it seemed /

/ Like we were always winning /

/ But as our team /

/ Is torn apart /

/ I wish we could go /

/ Back to the beginning /

/ The time has come /

/ It's for the best I know it /

/ Who could've guessed that you and I... /

/ Somehow, someday /

/ We'd have to say good-bye. /

/ Somehow, someday /

/ We'd have to say good-bye. /

As she opened her eyes... she said to the entrance of the Tunnel, "Good-bye, beloved Ash."

Jessie, James, & Meowth of Team Rocket weren't far behind; as they were about to attack Misty... they retreated back into the bushes. They realized that Ash is no longer with his human friends... they felt pretty stupid, spending all that time chasing Ash's Pikachu.

Jessie said, "You know, without them... we can get that pest's Pokémon with no trouble whatsoever." James replied, "I like your idea and all that, but thinking about that tunnel, I've heard a group of children went in there and never came out again." Jessie yelled at her partner, "DON'T BE A SISSY! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT? OUR JOBS OR OUR LIVES?" Meowth questioned his human friend, "Isn't that what jobs are for? Supporting our lives?"

Without thinking twice, Team Rocket ran into the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness... after an hour of walking... Meowth cried, "Oh, no! I've gone blind, and cat Pokémon like myself usually see in the dark!" Jessie calmly said, "We can't just give up if we've lost our sight!" James said, "Maybe this Tunnel is actually an evil test to see if anybody is willing to risk his or her lives to go through it." Jessie scolded James, "Quit your whining!" James realized he wasn't and said to her, "I wasn't whining! Wait a minute, that's odd; I usually whine at times like this, now I don't feel like whining." Jessie replied, "That is scary."

At that, Wobbuffet popped out of his Poké ball and said, "Wobbuffet!" Jessie complained, "I wish I'd just lose you here!" James sighed, "On the bright side, you don't get to see him." Meowth said to his friends, "Try feeling the walls, that way we can follow it to the exit..." Then the talking Pokémon started to panic, "If there's one."

Another hour of walking later... James said, "I knew it! There goes my sense of touch!" Jessie scolded him, "I'm not giving up!" Meowth said to James, "With her eyes blinded and her senses vanishing, I think we have to really on our other remaining senses."

Another hour of walking later... James said, "Uh... Meowth, I can't smell anything. Not even my breath." Meowth asked, "Did you remember to brush your teeth?" James said, "Now that you mention it... yes, I did. I still taste the mint flavor of that toothpaste." Jessie scolded them again, "I swear if I get to hear another comment about your senses disappearing, I'm going to pound you!" Meowth joked, "You can hit us if you can find us." James laughed, "You can't hit what you can't see!"

Another hour of walking... Meowth asked James, "Is your sense of taste gone yet?" James said, "Yes, it has. Now what do we do, Jess?" Jessie shouted, "Just shut up!" Meowth & James both said in unison, "Good idea." They decided to rely on their sense of hearing. They had heard the sound of dripping water, with their minds' eyes they felt the sound waves bouncing off the walls and creating the world through a blind man's eyes. They followed the sound and the shape of the tunnel.

After yet an hour of walking... James thought-spoke, "_I bet Jessie didn't give up yet, as well as I lost my sense of sound. But still, I can hear my thoughts. And that's a good thing_." Jessie panicked in her thoughts, _Okay, now I'm starting to panic... I can't hear James and Meowth, or Wobbuffet, anymore! What am I going to do? Could this be the end? What am I going to do?_ Jessie held onto something, she might be holding James, because she's feeling something very warm and protective of her. Neither Jessie nor James knew that they actually are holding to each other.

After the 6th hour of nothing but walking and inner feelings... they encountered a blue serpentine aura creature with wide jaws and hungry red eyes in their minds' eyes! An unusual masculine voice spoke in their heads, "Turn back, if you don't wish to feel the power of this Tunnel." Team Rocket retreated back to the entrance of the Tunnel (in a matter of 2 hours) and as they exited the Tunnel... their senses returned to them. The time of day it was night and their clothes are drenched, they figured that they walked through the water that was in that Tunnel.

Meowth sarcastically said, "That was fun." James panted for air as he spoke, "I think we've lost the twerp." Jessie said, "Okay, now it's time... that we should give up going after him." James said, "Now we know what got those kids." Meowth sweat dropped, "That was pretty farfetched, maybe you were right about the evil test thing. If Ash went in there to protect that girl, Misty, then I guess he did it for the best to protect her."

(A.N.: I know it seems odd for them to mention their enemies by their names, but it was the effects of the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness that changed them, i.e. James' not whining in desperate situations back in there.)

Jessie said, "From what and whom? We've lost him and that was our goal. Now that we've lost those Pokémon that he's ever gotten..." Jessie got to the point of crying her eyes out. Meowth asked, "What's wrong Jessie?" Jessie explained why she's crying; "Now that there aren't any Pokémon of the young man's to steal... we're out of a job."

They had one last place to turn to... their boss, Giovanni. They broke the news to him over the telephone, every last moment of what happened ever since they ran into Ash Ketchum, and their final try in the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness... Giovanni said, "You know what you worthless creatures?" Jessie, James, & Meowth asked their boss, "Don't tell us; we're fired?" Giovanni said, "Exactly!" James furiously said to him over the phone, "You don't have to fire me! Because I QUIT!" James was so full of adrenaline that he smashed the phone along with the phone booth!

Back at Team Rocket Headquarters... Giovanni got the message, and was more than pleased that he didn't have to deal with them anymore! As Giovanni pets his Persian, "After all this time, I'm glad to be rid of those three. Now seems like the perfect time to start our World Domination Alliance project."

3 weeks later, the three former members of Team Rocket decided to live as hoboes. After those three miserable weeks, all three of them got so slobbering drunk that they couldn't even afford any drop of alcohol. When fate came... someone picked them up.

During the 3 weeks, Misty and the others have been working and training... Misty had misery struck her as if it was a mountain falling onto her back! She tried her best to get over it but t was absolutely no use, she just cannot get over the fact that someone she loved the most is no longer beside her (Ash Ketchum, duh). As night fell... Misty continued to dream that Ash is still beside her.

Misty's Song

/ Out here in the quiet of the night, /

/ Beneath the stars and moon /

/ We both know we've got something on our minds /

/ We won't admit, but it's true /

/ You look at me, I look away /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start /

/ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart /

/ Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you /

/ I practice all the things that I could say, /

/ Line by line, every word /

/ I tell myself today could be the day, /

/ But every time, I lose my nerve /

/ I look at you, you look away /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start /

/ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart /

/ Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you /

/ Why, do you turn away /

/ It must be, you're afraid like me /

/ I try, but I can't pretend that I /

/ Don't feel for you the way I do /

/ Can't you see /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start /

/ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart /

/ Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start /

/ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart /

/ Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? /

/ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you /

She had a very distinct feeling that she may see him again.

To be continued...


	2. Team Hunter

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 2: Team Hunter's First Cameo

It has been 4 weeks since Jessie, James, & Meowth were resigned from Team Rocket... they lived as drunk hoboes for 3 weeks before being picked up... where they are now is still a mystery. In a very dark room, they're dressed in torn clothing and are having a major hangover. They each suddenly got (very hot) water thrown on them! As they woke up from the splash...

James said, "This is an interesting dark room." Jessie moaned, "Head very big." Meowth asked his companions, "What time is it?" James answered, "I don't know, maybe we all got drunk and entered that Tunnel of Infinite Darkness again." Jessie sighed, "I feel much better that we're off Team Rocket." James laughed, "Imagine us having to deal with Giovanni again."

Suddenly, an electrical zap struck James from behind (it was someone wielding a high voltage hand taser)! As he fell to the ground in shock... Jessie & Meowth suddenly realized that the situation that they're all in is serious!

Electrical lights automatically switched on, the 3 ex-members of Team Rocket are surrounded by a group of black suited men & women wearing the insignia of a Bowie knife drenched in red blood at the tip! As James (A.N.: Don't worry fans of James, he's still alive) saw blood on the floor, he thought it was his from the shock! James, feeling stunned, said, "Miss Jessie Parker, cleanup on Aisle 3."

In instant fury, Jessie grabbed the guy who zapped James and grounded him into submission with her bare hands! Jessie cried out, "YOU'VE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, PREPARE TO DIE!" A bold yet mellow masculine voice (from behind) consoled her, "Don't worry, ma'am. He's just stunned."

Jessie quickly turned to see a handsome young man with gentle blue eyes, a nice Caucasian skin tone, and long blonde hair. He's dressed in white sandals (white Samurai armored from ankle to knee), white shorts, white muscle shirt, white Samurai vest robe (white Samurai shoulder guards), a black belt with twin gold-hilted swords, white Samurai armored cuffs, a white armored pair of headphones, and a black hair band that holds that incredible body of his hair in a large Samurai style ponytail (strange thing about this hair band is that it as a black hilt dangling from it between the start of the ponytail and the back of this man's head). The knife symbol is on the front-left side of his vest.

He politely waved at Jessie and smiled, and this smile is so addictive, the Devil can't help but be happy. A handsome little Growlithe (with a blue neckerchief) is following him like a loyal dog.

The man in white said, "Hello, I'm called Knight. But if you prefer long codenames, I go by Samurai." Meowth tried to resist Knight's smile, "Are you a friend or an enemy?" Knight chuckled, "I'm a friend. I'm a member of Team Hunter, an organization hoping to save the world." Jessie was curious, "Saving the world? From what?"

Knight turned around and called out to other members, "Amazon, come on down!"

Two more people came down from white stairs: a man in black and a woman in blue. The man in black's wearing black leather boots, a pair of swank black pants, a golden belt, a white muscle shirt with the Team Hunter insignia on his chest, a large black trench coat/overcoat, a pair of blood-red fingerless gloves, a large red scarf (which is wrapped around his face), a pair of black-tinted sunglasses, & a black fedora. From what Jessie could make out of that man is that he has a darkened Caucasian skin tone, spiky jet-black hair in a massive body (which explains why he has a large ponytail the size of a root), he is really tall (around 6' 2"), a muscular body, & the eyes are hidden away behind those sunglasses. He's got a Pikachu with what looks like claw marks across the back & its left cheek.

The woman in blue's wearing blue leather boots, a blue short skirt, a blue tank top, a blue vest with short sleeves, blue metallic gauntlets with thick cuffs, a huge pair of blue cylinder earrings, and a blue hair band that looks like it's made up of blue Poké Balls. She's raven-haired, well endowed (to Jessie's jealousy), athletic, and pretty faced. The Pokémon beside her is very unusual; it resembles a blue Growlithe but with more white bits of fur, plus it's got a Native American textured dog collar. (A.N.: Okay you horny boys, in case you were wondering; the girl in blue's bust size is 48F!)

Meowth gawked at the Pokémon, "A loyal Growlithe, a serious Pikachu, and a cute Snowolf!" Jessie said to Meowth, "I've heard of Growlithe and Pikachu, but a Snowolf? What's a Snowolf?" The woman in blue spoke to Jessie "I, Amazon, will describe its bio to you."

Amazon opened up the bottom of her left cuff and pulled out something like a blue cell phone. She unfolded it, pointed it at her Snowolf, she also pressed a button, and then a 3-D hologram of Snowolf appeared above the device. A sexy female computer voice coming from Amazon's blue cell phone spoke, "Snowolf: the wolf cub Pokémon of the ice variety. This Pokémon is small but strong, even in the roaring blizzards in its ice-cold regions where it usually lives in. They hunt their prey in packs and they usually have an annoying habit of howling at the moon when it's full."

Meowth said, "Some people always wonder if Pikachu are more of canines than of mice. Apparently this proves their guess is right." Knight said, "So, Blade... what do you think of them?"

Blade (the man in black), in a serious tone of voice, said, "They'll linger. Do any of you have any more of those buckets?" A nearby female agent answered, "Here, sir." Blade got a red bucket of more _hot_ water from her! He threw it on Jessie, James, & Meowth! Jessie shouted, "HEY, YOU SCARRED JERK; WE'RE ALREADY AWAKE!" Meowth added in "AND A WET MEOWTH IS A VERY UNPLEASANT MEOWTH! DON'T YOU KNOW I HATE WATER, ESPECIALLY _WET_ WATER?" Blade explained, "That was for the smell." Pikachu agreed, "Pikachu. ("Sorry, but it's true.")"

They got to picking up the shocked and soaked James. It's surprising how strong Blade is, he's holding James with one hand like he was a single feather! They began taking the three former members of Team Rocket to a laboratory/hospital to help James in some way. James in pain asked Blade, "Level with me and my friends don't sugarcoat it, how bad is it?" Blade simply said, "It's nothing more than a mere shock. Nothing bad, but we'll have to help you recover your self-esteem and confidence, as well as cure you of the paralysis of your body."

James' Cacturne popped out of its Poké Ball, worried for her master. "Cacturne Cacturne Cacturne. ("Is he going to be okay?")" Meowth translated, "Cacturne is asking you people if Jimmy's going to make it." Amazon answered, "We do have the facilities to heal people physically, mentally, and spiritually. We can also help improve their character, figure, etc."

Jessie gave a very sly look as she said, "Is that so?" Knight chuckled, "Indeed. Where do you think I got these good looks? Just kidding, this charm is all natural." Jessie then said, "In that case, when you bring James back from his ailments, can you make him a little 800 stronger, smarter, & sexier?" Meowth was surprised, "Jessie!" James was the most surprised, "I heard that!" Meowth asked her, "And that's a bit over-sharing isn't it?" Amazon thought about it, "Make this man eight times even stronger, more intelligent, and yummier than usual? That's not a bad idea."

Blade placed James on the slab, while Amazon rubbed her hands together. Amazon concentrated and shouted out, "**Aqua Heal**" A blue aquatic sphere of energy, as big as a basketball, formed between Amazon's cupped hands. She placed it on top of James... soon he was surrounded with a blanket of blue aquatic energy... the energy sank into his body.

Surprisingly, Amazon has literally increased his charm by eight. Amazon asked James, "How do you feel, handsome?" James smiled, "Not bad." Then, like two magnets, Jessie was trying to resist James' newly enhanced charm!

Blade said, "The new and improved James Morgan, with more than quadruple the original muscle capacity." Jessie blushes, "He somewhat still looks the same as before, but there's something different about him." James said something to impress them, "Only one side of an isosceles triangle isn't equal to the remaining sides, which are."

Awestruck, Jessie & Meowth stood there in surprise! Jessie said, "Whoa! I'm impressed!" Meowth pulled out a notepad (from out of nowhere), and asked James, "Can you run that by me again?" Jessie asked James, "Um... James... what's the square route of 1,600?" James simply said, "Simple as the square route of sixteen; it is forty." Meowth said to Amazon, "Maybe you could do the same for us."

A popping sound filled the air, as if a secret compartment opened somewhere... then came a ring tone similar to Michael Jackson's "Bad". Blade reached back and pulled out a golden cell phone device similar to Amazon's. He opened it like an ordinary cell phone and spoke into it. Blade spoke into it, "Yes? pauses Oh, okay. What about Jessica Parker, James Morgan, & their little friend? pauses Okay, we'll get right on it." He presses a button on it as it beeped!

Jessie was curious about the strange device, "What's that?" Blade explained, "A Poké Cell, it works like a combination of a Pokédex, Pokémon Navigator, cell phone, you name it." As Blade puts away his Poké Cell in his belt (where it came from), he led the former Team Rocket trio to some indoor pools to get them washed up.

In Jessie's side... Jessie stretched as she bathed, "This is quite refreshing!" Amazon who was with her, "You'd be surprised. We're preparing you to meet our leader." James and the men are having the same conversation: James asked, "Leader? Who is he?" Knight simply said, "You'll know soon."

As soon as they dried up, the former members of Team Rocket are taken to a dark room... a large holographic monitor illuminated before them! In the image was a dark figure sitting before them all... they figured he's the leader of Team Hunter. Knight, Blade, & Amazon spoke, "Here are the ones we talked about, sir."

The leader of Team Hunter said, "Excellent." Meowth frowned, "I don't like theatrics." The leader said, "After so many railroad tracks, being underground isn't affecting your mood, I see..."Jessie asked, "Who are you, sir?" The leader answers, "I am known by many names, Ms. Parker. My underlings call me Sir. My superiors call me K." James asked, "K?" K said, "Just call me 'K.'" Meowth said, "Well, that's very alphabetic." Jessie joked, "Where are your superiors, A thru J?" At that Knight & K laughed out loud! Knight chuckled out, "Good one, Jess!"

James noticed that Blade is the only one who isn't laughing! James thought to himself, "_I've got a weird feeling about Blade, either he's got the blood of an iceberg or he's really determined for something much more at stake._" James asks Blade, "Say, Mr. Blade?" Blade responds, "Please, call me Blade. Or Paladin." James asked Blade, "Blade, is there a war coming around?"

Blade explains, "Team Rocket is allying with other surviving organizations that cause trouble around the world to form a more powerful force called the W.D.R.; that stands for World Domination Regime." Knight helped in even though he's still smiling, "They're getting the regime, but they need Poké-World to dominate."

Jessie said, "And with the last surviving members of each evil team––" Meowth calculated, "The entire world may fall into horrible chaos!" Amazon finished, "Which lead to war: a Poké-World War." Meowth asked, "And that operatic notion makes you sweat?"

K said, "Enough of that; Let me show you the Team Hunter armies." K disappeared from the screen to show thousands among thousands of armed soldiers in silvery armor bearing the Team Hunter insignia (A.N.: This scene is sort of similar to those Clone Troopers in "Star Wars: Attack of the Clones").

Meowth said, "Holy macaroni!" Jessie said, "That's a lot of Hunter troopers!" Knight asked, "How'd you figure out what each of them are called?" Jessie asked, "Are you the only one who has seen 'Star Wars?'" Everyone else in unison said, "No." K's voice was heard, saying, "Each human and Pokémon in the army knows his or her duty, are vastly intelligent, take orders without question, and are important for any mission."

James asked, "Is there any test we're supposed to fulfill into joining Team Hunter?" K answered, "Yes. Blade is going to put you on the Elemental Tests. They're each very advanced for beginners." Jessie bravely said, "Bring it on."

The first test was the Earth Test; which consisted on skateboarding through huge earthquakes and violent gorges. Jessie didn't enjoy it, since it felt like a roller coaster to her. James went through it without any trouble. And Meowth glided right through it.

The next test was the Fire Test; where the challengers have to cross red-hot coal barefooted to rescue baby dolls (playing victims) in a house that's burning down before lava from an erupting volcano hits it and back again. Jessie drew in her courage and ran as fast as she could, she did well. James focused all the heat in his body into his hands so he would keep his feet cool when he did his assignment. Meowth watched out from getting his fur burnt while doing the "rescue"!

The next test was skydiving from 3 miles above the ground while trying to get through violet windstorms and hurricanes when trying to hit the target-landing zone. Jessie, James, and Meowth all did it well!

And last but definitely not least, the Water Test; where they had to surf though gigantic tsunamis during a monsoon of a rainstorm and a hurricane! Jessie kept clung to her board when trying to get back to shore, James felt new courage when he was braving the cold damp weather and feeling his balance, while Meowth did the same as Jessie only frustrated; he still _hates_ water.

As they got back to Team Hunter HQ... Blade shook their hands, "Congratulations, you've each passed the Elemental Tests." Jessie asked, "So we're in?" Knight said and chuckled, "We need to make a few modifications on you two first, as we did Jim here."

After 2 days of that work... in a dark room, before K... a spotlight showed its light on Knight, with a microphone hanging from the ceiling before him.

Knight spoke through it, "Behind Curtain Number One, she's ten tons trouble for our opponents out there. She'll help us protect the world from devastation, and help all women protect the rights of truth and love. Shake your rattles for excitement for that Princess of Pythons, the Tsarina of Serpents... Scarlet Python!" Out of the darkness of the first curtain and into another spotlight is now a woman dressed in a red Chinese dress similar to Amazon's. With a few golden coiling cobras styled jewelry with ruby eyes as an addition, along with a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. Her earrings however are green orbs half as big as oranges, and her hair is red and placed in a huge ponytail. She's Jessie, now a part of Team Hunter!

Knight spoke into the microphone again, "Behind Curtain Number Two, he's double the trouble as Scarlet Python. He'll help us unite all people in every nation with us, and help us extend our reach of protection to the stars above. Gather your flowers for him ladies; he's the Prince of Petunias, Sultan of Sunflowers, the Baron of Buttercups... Blue Rose!" Out of the darkness of the second curtain and into another spotlight is now a man dressed in blue Samurai armor similar to Knight's. With a few golden flower styled pieces of jewelry with blue petals as an addition, along with a pair of green-tinted sunglasses, his hair however is lengthened and placed in a long ponytail. He's James, now a part of Team Hunter!

Knight once again spoke into the mike, "And finally, he was the top cat of Team Rocket, he can talk and act like a human, put your paws together for the Prince of Persian, the Sultan of Siamese, the Baron of Burmese... Solar Charmer!"

K said to Knight, "Hey, Knight!" Knight smiled (but sweat drops), "Yes, sir?" K answered, "When the War is over... why not getting a job as an announcer?" Knight asked, "Why?" K explained, "Because I'd say 'Don't give up your day job.'" Knight sighed and returned to being happy, "Sheesh! Yes sir." Knight sure knows how to keep his cool. Meowth the Solar Charmer jumped from above and landed on the shoulders of his companions!

Knight said, "They told me that if they recite a motto like they used to, their battle spirits are high." K commanded the new recruits, "Recite then."

Scarlet Python (Jessie) started, "Okay villains, prepare for trouble. "

Blue Rose (James) followed, "While you're at it, make it double."

"We're here to protect the world from devastation."

"And unite all peoples within every nation."

"And protect the rights of truth and love."

"And to extend our reach beyond the stars above."

Scarlet Python pulls out a blue bullwhip and shouts out, "Scarlet Python!"

Blue Rose pulls out a red rose and shouts out, "Blue Rose!"

"Team Hunter saving the world at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!"

Solar Charmer (Meowth) came to finishing, "Meowth, the Solar Charmer, that's right!"

Wobbuffet popped out crying out, "Wobbuffet! ("Hunter Heart!")"

(A.N.: "Hunter Heart" is supposed to be like Scrappy-Doo's "Puppy Power!")

They got a polite applause from their audience.

Scarlet Python said, "With W.D.R. taken out, I'll be the snake to squeeze that prey!" Blue Rose said, "And I'll be the garden to have them for fertilizer!" Solar Charmer finished, "And I'll be the cat to catch that mouse!" K smiled, "Team Hunter officers who have a way with metaphors, I'm impressed! You're in!"

To be continued...

I'll try to continue writing this story; it takes patience to write such long and vigorous work. Plus I plan to work on others as well.

Whoever says my story is crap should eat mud because those who say that in fact are the ones who are the crap! (I'm using the swear words against them)

I try to improve the grammar. Don't sue me, please! It's the computer's fault! Okay? You should see my Author's profile; Star AJT 84. I do plan to work on others too.


	3. Marty Waterflower

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 3: Misty & Marty Waterflower's Reunion

Ever since Ash left, Misty began to have such horrible nightmares! She saw walls of stone painted with blood... she found herself in spiked chains and manacles on the wall... bleeding! She heard a masculine voice call out to her; she looked and saw her father, John Waterflower!

Misty cried out, "Dad!" John Waterflower shouted, "Don't worry, Misty! I'll get you out of these chains!" A dark masculine voice spoke, "I'm afraid that you won't be doing that, John Waterflower. I'm going against you and your Pokémon are too exhausted to fight on."

The two turned around and saw a man in his 40's with a scar over his left eyebrow and wearing a jacket (like one of those jackets Seto Kaiba from "Yu-Gi-Oh!" wears).

John growled, "Who are you?" Dark man scoffed, "Hmph, so you are the recent Cerulean City Gym Leader are you? Show your skills to me. And by the way, you may call me Porter."

Porter challenged John getting into a fighting pose. John said as he got into a fighting stance, "I haven't done this in years. But... a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Porter said, "Your nature will cost you your life."

John started first going into a dash and went into a spinning kick, which Porter dodged with ease. John angrily said, "Okay, let's see you dodge this!" He did a side kick, which Porter blocked without effort. John tried to punch him but his arm was grabbed and got twisted.

John screamed in pain, "AAHH!" John shouted as his arm was being twisted around and around. Porter then smacked him across the face, which dazed John and then did it again which made John see stars. Porter said, "Pathetic. You've entered so many Pokémon Leagues so if you won, you would have to raise your pathetic little family."

Porter let loose of John's twisted arm as his opponent fell to the ground. Porter scoffed, "A true man would fight for more reasons instead of having to raise someone he cares for the most." John tried catching his breathe and focus but got drilled by a spin kick, which knocked him on his belly.

Misty cried, "DAD, NO!!!"

Porter brought his leg up and brought it down hard on John's spine. John screamed in more pain, "AAAAAGGGHHHH!" John screamed more as he felt like his back was actually broken.

A young man's voice was heard, "Let him go!" Porter, Misty, & John turned and saw Misty's sisters, Daisy, Violet, & Lily and a boy with unruly wild green hair. Porter grabbed John and brought him up by the hair. Daisy cried and shouted, "Like, leave our father alone, you big jerk!"

Suddenly Porter sent out a Poké ball with the letters "W.D.R." Out sprouted a Fearow! Fearow screeched, "Fearow!" Porter said, "Fearow, use Whirlwind attack!" Porter's Fearow flapped its huge wings and created a whirlwind, which sent the three flying to Misty's place.

John cried as he saw his family getting blown away, "Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lilly! NO!!!"

Porter picked up John by the hair as he smiled an evil smile, "Your family means a lot to you don't they?" He smiled even more evilly, and pointed to Misty, "Your father's soul is mine!"

John cried, "SON!!" Porter said, "You, your family, & her friends are next!"

As John's spirit exited his body and went inside Porter... Porter's flesh of his face dissolved while he evilly laughed at Misty & the others! As soon as she opened her eyes... Misty cried out, "DAD!!!" She realized that it was all just a horrible nightmare. She had questions on her mind: for instance... will Ash come back, who was that Porter, did he kill her father, and does she actually have a brother? She checked her e-mail to see if she had anything... she does; a message that says she has to join the army because war has been declared. At breakfast... she didn't talk much.

Brock asked her, "Hey, Misty. Aren't you going to eat?" Misty said, "I'm... I'm... I'm... recruited into the army." May asked, "The army? In what position of the army are you going to be in?"

Misty sighs, "Most likely one of the training positions. I find it a pain in the butt being recruited because of some stupid war being declared. I mean... people die in wars." Brock sighs, "I've got some bad news of my own too. I have to go in it also, as long as the war is still on... Pokémon training of all kinds is suspended until further notice. This is going to be real battles." Max became worried, "Does that mean I have to go to the country to be safe?"

Brock sighs as he replies, "I'm afraid so, Max. No time for flirting, no time for any fun. I'm very sorry, Max... but we have to leave each other for now."

Desert Rose

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ I dream of fire /

/ Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die /

/ And near the flames /

/ The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire /

/ This desert rose /

/ Whose shadow bears the secret promise /

/ This desert flower /

/ No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this /

/ And now she turns /

/ This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams /

/ This fire burns /

/ I realize that nothing's, as it seems /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I lift my gaze to empty skies above /

/ I close my eyes /

/ The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ Sweet desert rose /

/ Whose shadow bears the secret promise /

/ This desert flower /

/ No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this /

/ Sweet desert rose /

/ This memory of hidden hearts and souls /

/ This desert flower /

/ This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love /

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off for the military recruitment center. Surprisingly, they met up with Gary Oak there. Misty felt _very_ surprised, "Gary?" Gary friendly greeted them, "Hey, guys."

In The Navy

/ Where can you find pleasure /

/ Search the world for treasure /

/ Learn science technology /

/ Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true /

/ On the land or on the sea /

/ Where can you learn to fly /

/ Play in sports and skin dive /

/ Study oceanography /

/ Sign of for the big band /

/ Or sit in the grandstand /

/ When your team and others meet /

/ In the navy /

/ Yes, you can sail the seven seas /

/ In the navy /

/ Yes, you can put your mind at ease /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on now, fall in 'n' make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy /

/ Can't you see we need a hand /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on, protect the motherland /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on and join your fellow man /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on people, and make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) /

/ They want you, they want you /

/ They want you as a new recruit /

/ If you like adventure /

/ Don't you wait to enter /

/ The recruiting office fast /

/ Don't you hesitate /

/ There is no need to wait /

/ They're signing up new seamen fast /

/ Maybe you are too young /

/ To join up today /

/ Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing /

/ For I'm sure there will be /

/ Always a good navy /

/ Protecting the land and sea /

/ In the navy /

/ Yes, you can sail the seven seas /

/ In the navy /

/ Yes, you can put your mind at ease /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on now, fall in 'n' make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy /

/ Can't you see we need a hand /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on, protect the motherland /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on and join your fellow man /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on people, and make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) /

/ They want you, they want you /

/ They want you as a new recruit /

/ Who me? /

/ They want you, they want you /

/ They want you as a new recruit /

/ But, but... but I'm afraid of water. /

/ Hey, hey look /

/ Man, I get seasick even watchin' it on TV! /

/ They want you, they want you in the navy /

/ Oh my goodness. /

/ What am I gonna do in a submarine? /

/ They want you, they want you in the navy /

/ Yes, you can sail the seven seas /

/ In the navy /

/ Yes, you can put your mind at ease /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on now, fall in 'n' make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy /

/ Can't you see we need a hand /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on, protect the motherland /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on and join your fellow man /

/ In the navy /

/ Come on people, and make a stand /

/ In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) /

Brock notices Gary's new attire, "What's with the browns and greens?" Gary explains, "I was recruited into the army because of my strong Pokémon and my magnificent knowledge of Pokémon my grandfather taught me." He looked left and right, fast... then asked, "Where's Ash?" Brock answered, "He headed for the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness 5 weeks ago." Gary sweat drops, "Ouch."

Everyone was placed into military garments. This consisted in the colors of which united region they come from (indigo of Kanto, Orange for the Orange Archipelago, silver for Johto, violet for Hoenn, etc.) coloring their symbol of unity. The color of the garments of green & brown camouflage styled. One of the officers marched up to Misty & co. and began to state his order; "I don't care how many battles you've fought! I don't care how good you think you are! You're nobody, and for the next months or so - nobody does a thing unless I say so! Got it?"

During the first week of training, Brock kept his mind focused on working as the cook of many of the troops. While Misty was training... she found the green-haired boy from her dreams! He's dressed in army clothes (from the Orange Islands), and a black bandana with Cascade Badge like markings & Ainu cultural markings. Misty did find him interesting, but she needs to know more about him, so she's going to start talking to him–– "Hi, there."

The green-haired man waved to Misty, "Hi, there! May I ask your name, Miss?" Misty said, "My name is Misty Waterflower." At that, the guy was paralyzed! He tried to speak but he couldn't find his voice. Misty felt suspicious of him. Misty frowned, "Is your name Porter?" The green-haired man shouted at her, "NO! THAT'S THE NAME OF THE GUY WHO KILLED MY OLD MAN!"

Misty was shocked from his yelling at her! He apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling. My name is Marty Waterflower!" At that, Misty was nervous of Marty. Something inside her told her to stay beside him, as if she was destined to meet up with him. After so many days of watching him, while training under many army techniques, those two are beginning to grow on each other.

At lunchtime one day (Brock's excellent cooking)... Misty found Marty listening to some personal music, while looking in a small black book and eating his military meal (enough to feed a platoon).

Blue (Da Be Dee)

/ Yo listen up: here's a story /

/ About a little guy /

/ That lives in a blue world /

/ And all day and all night and everything he sees is /

/ Just blue like him inside and outside /

/ Blue his house with a blue little window /

/ And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him /

/ And himself and everybody around /

/ 'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen... /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I have a blue house with a blue window /

/ Blue is the color of all that I wear /

/ Blue are the streets and all the trees are too /

/ I have a girlfriend and she is so blue /

/ Blue are the people here that walk around /

/ Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside /

/ Blue are the words I say and what I think /

/ Blue are the feeling that live inside me /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I have a blue house with a blue window /

/ Blue is the color of all that I wear /

/ Blue are the streets and all the trees are too /

/ I have a girlfriend and she is so blue /

/ Blue are the people here that walk around /

/ Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside /

/ Blue are the words I say and what I think /

/ Blue are the feeling that live inside me /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ Just blue like him inside and outside /

/ Blue his house with a blue little window /

/ And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him /

/ And himself and everybody around /

/ 'Cause he aint got nobody to listen... /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

/ I'm blue (da ba dee) /

Marty saw Misty looking at him, so he decided to let her join him at lunch. In the black book she found pictures of the younger Marty with the Elite Four! Misty asked him, "You know the Elite Four?"

Marty said, "Do I know them? Of course I know them! They trained me, to my fullest extent while I lived at the Orange Islands. Prima is the bombshell of them, not to mention the most shamanistic. Bruno may be a muscle-bound mountain, but he's a fighting machine and an honorable sensei. Steven was an incredibly wonderful rock collector, and he's also a powerful trainer. And Lance, he's a star, and his dragon-type Pokémon rocked my world!"

Misty sweat drops, four times (one for each member of the Elite Four), "Very interesting. Are there any family members of your own?" Marty sighs, "Ever since the War has been declared, I feel like I'm becoming my family photo every day."

Misty winces, "That must really hurt. Do you actually live in the Orange Islands alone?" Marty answers, "I used to. I never found time for finding my family. It is too heavy now. It feels like an anchor that drowns a man. Besides, I got the sea, the smell of the summer ocean air, my Pokémon, my album of memories, my sports board." Misty asks, "A loner?" Marty answers, "No, I own it."

Misty smiles, "That's really wonderful!" But then she feels a little gloomy, "Why do you feel so glum?" Marty explains, "I'm in this war for my family. Can you tell me what happened like before you were recruited?" Misty answers, "I once had a nightmare that I was chained to a wall of stone, and I was beginning to bleed... all of the sudden I saw my father coming to rescue me. Then this man named Porter came along and he killed him. What else was in my nightmare was someone who looks like you and my three sisters. I don't even think I have a brother. But before he died... he called out to my sisters and me... and shouted out 'son!' Now I'm all confused."

Marty sighs, "Boy... that's must hurt the soul." Misty felt a pat on the shoulder by a strange woman. She was dressed in a blue dress with a pink bandanna, and she had quite a beautiful face with such a shapely body. But the most shocking part about her are her ears; long and pointed, like an elf's. Marty, a little frustrated, shouted, "Koropokkia!" Misty got confused and said, "Huh?"

Gary brought out his Pokédex and found information on Koropokkia, starting with its beginning. A small picture of its primary evolutionary form appeared first; it appeared to be a smaller version of it (Chibi like): "Koropokky: the Koro Pokkuru Pokémon of the psychic variety. These miniscule Pokémon live under Lilly pads or coltsfoot. Their amazing ability to adapt to any nature is extraordinary."

The evolved form of Koropokky appeared; it's a Koropokkia! "Koropokkia: the goddess Pokémon of the psychic variety. These beautiful humanoid Pokémon, which are evolved from Koropokky, are usually one with the feelings of others and nature, giving them the incredible power to learn almost any variety of attack."

Marty starts to speak again, "Koropokkia was my first Pokémon, a gift from Mother Nature herself, as a Koropokky." Misty smiles, "She seems really sweet to me." Marty smiles, "She likes you already because she somehow knows you; after all... she is a psychic-type after all."

As Marty turned the next page, Misty noticed something that just sparked her curiosity like throwing a lighted match in the belly of an oil tanker ship. She saw a picture of herself & her sisters at a very young age with their parents (and the youngest infant is Misty herself)!

Misty asks Marty, "How old are you anyway?" He answers, "23 years old. Why?" Misty asks, "How long did you have these?"

Marty explains, "Ever since I was born. This is my last surviving family photo... it excludes me because I was away in the Orange Islands. Pointing to mother figure This Emily Waterflower, my mother. To John Waterflower That's my father, John Waterflower. To Daisy The blonde girl is Daisy, my eldest sister. To Violet This one is Violet, another sister of mine. To Lily The pink-haired one is Lily; she's the youngest of my eldest sisters. To baby Misty That one is Misty, if only I could find her. This photo was made 21 years ago. My mother died in a boat crash, 5 years later."

Misty remembered that's the same way her mother died, Marty continued his story, "I've suspected a bit of foul play in that accident, since no one was on the other boat that crashed into that one. I've tried to search for that jerk, Porter, but I couldn't. I found out it was Porter, because my father... came to me at the Islands and then Porter appeared... I've tried to help my father... but I had no strength to defeat Porter yet. I was only 7 years old at the time. It was my chance to see my family face to face... but I never did. Feeling so much mental pain & anguish that day, has left me in the cold. So I never went to Cerulean City."

Misty noticed he was beginning to feel more down. She thought of something and later then said, "Nah, you can't be." Marty was confused, "I can't be what?" Misty explained while pointing at the pictures, "That's a picture of _my_ family. How do I know you're not a bald-faced liar?" Gary agreed, "Yeah, if there ever were a male heir to the Cerulean City Gym, you would've beaten me there with that amazing Koropokkia."

Marty got a little serious, "You want to see what Koropokkia can do?" Gary smirked, "Try me."

They all went outside. Gary began to battle with Marty (1-on-1).

Gary called out to his Umbreon, "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

Marty shouted to Koropokkia, "Koropokkia, use Blizzard!"

Koropokkia danced in a circle, avoiding the shadow ball attack from Umbreon, and blew a kiss to it. That kiss turned into a huge blizzard, locking it in solid ice! Marty won the match.

Gary's eyes widened, "Incredible! With that seductive dance, that Koropokkia was able to dodge my Umbreon's Shadow Ball and also blew out a huge Blizzard from one little kiss!" Marty confidently explained, "Koropokkia's special ability; Natural Lesson, allows her to learn almost any new technique depending where she is."

Misty came around with Marty's photo album, "I'm surprised that you have so many pictures of my family. Could you be mistaking mine for yours?"" Marty got curious, "What?" Marty ran close to Misty, who was still holding his little black book. He took a careful look at the baby Misty and the adult Misty, though different at age. They're the same!

Marty, still in shock, said, "I cannot believe it, is there a geneticist in the house?"

Later Marty and Misty had their DNA checked... the results are in... they are 100 blood-related! Meaning that they really are siblings and they didn't even know it! Misty felt in shock, "I have a brother?" Marty slowly perked up, "What do you know? Who would've thought that I would be this lucky?"

They looked that each other, and then they began to cry. Misty's eyes became like Niagara Falls, "Marty." Marty's smile grew, "Misty." They began to hug.

Little to anybody in the crowd knew that Blade of Team Hunter was resting up in a tree, looking down at the crowd. Blade whispered, "Take care of her, she needs you; you're the last surviving male of your family."

(A.N.: Who do you think this mysterious Blade is? I won't tell you! Just send me reviews on who do you think he really is. And pay attention to the next few chapters!)

To be continued...

Williams: I know it seems weird now, like I've used "Waterflower" as the surname the last time, but I've checked up several Pokémon websites and it's perfectly clear to me that her family name is "Williams".

Ainu: a tribe of shamans that live alongside with nature (for more information, look under "Shaman King", I was inspired by that Horo Horo character).


	4. Bloody Battle

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 4: The War Has Begun!

(A.N.: As you remember in the past chapters; Ash has left the group and disappeared into the darkness, the dynamic trio of Team Rocket that we loved got fired by Giovanni, then they joined up with Team Hunter as Scarlet Python & Blue Rose & Solar Charmer, Ash's gang of friends joined the army because the war is starting, and Misty found out she has a brother named Marty.)

During the 2 weeks after the introduction of Marty Williams, Misty's brother... everyone went to training for battle before the first assault. But now today is the first day of the assault!

Recently just yesterday at noon, the city once known as Dark City, was devastated as a demonstration of the World Domination Regime's power. The Yas & Kas Gyms tried to protect the town... but very few lived.

Out of the ashes of Dark City comes sorrow, then anger! (A.N.: Paraphrased line on "Starship Troopers") A male survivor angrily says, "The only good W.D.R. member of W.D.R. is a dead W.D.R. member! Because this town was my home and I say KILL THEM ALL!!!"

(A.N.: He's the blue-haired boy from "Showdown at Dark City!")

Everyone strapped themselves into thick metal suits of body armor (Amazonium; a metal so rare and so strong, it can rarely be found on Earth (it's almost as strong as Adamantium (virtually indestructible))), and thick Kevlar suits, and their helmets are equipped with computers so they may analyze the situation around them.

About troop after troop is armed with enhanced weaponry and Poké balls with super-hard trained Pokémon. They all marched into armored ground vehicles that moved into the battlefield, just around the rocky desert in the Johto Region...

Inside one of these vehicles, an officer said, "We are going in for first strike, a lot more foes to kill or capture. You go smash anything and stop anything or anyone who bears the insignia of World Domination Regime (W.D.R. interlocked with each other)! Do you get me?" All other soldiers replied in unison, "We get you, sir!"

The pressure doors opened, the soldiers rushed out for battle! W.D.R. showed up just in time, the battle begins! Marty frowned before charging into battle, "Stupid calm before battle!"

(W.D.R. head count: 100,000 in action)

(World Resistance head count: 100,000 in action)

The air was filled with gunfire, flying rocks, whirlwinds, lightning bolts, etc.! This battle is getting too far fast... 1 hour later...

(W.D.R. head count: 99,988 in action, 6 captured, three M.I.A., two W.I.A., one K.I.A.)

(World Resistance head count: 5,000 in action, 90,490 captured, 4,500 W.I.A., 10 K.I.A.)

The beginning of this war was a fiasco! There was almost no way to stop all of these combined evil organizations... at the point of surrender... sounds of energy humming filled the air! From out of the sky... 3 beams of light (one of red, one of blue, and one of yellow) appeared before Marty & Misty Williams! As the lights touched the ground...

The red light formed into a woman dressed in red leather boots, a red Chinese dress with golden serpentine dragon decorations & the Team Hunter insignia above the left breast, red metallic gauntlets with thick cuffs, a 'huge' pair of green orb earrings (both are half as big as an orange), and a red hair band that looks like it's made up of Poké Balls. With a few golden coiling cobras styled jewelry with ruby eyes as an addition, along with a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. Her hair is red and placed in a huge ponytail (A.N.: When I mean huge, I mean "major surfboards" huge). It's Scarlet Python.

The blue light formed into a man dressed in blue sandals (blue Samurai armored from ankle to knee), blue shorts, blue muscle shirt, blue Samurai vest robe (white Samurai shoulder guards), a blue belt with twin gold-hilted swords, blue Samurai armored cuffs, and a red hair band that holds that incredible body of his hair in a large Samurai style ponytail (strange thing about this hair band is that it as a red rose between the start of the ponytail and the back of this man's head). The Team Hunter insignia is on the front-left side of his vest. With a few golden flower styled pieces of jewelry with blue petals as an addition, along with a pair of green-tinted sunglasses, his hair however is lengthened and placed in a long ponytail. He's Blue Rose!

The yellow light formed into a Meowth with golden sunglasses with ruby/sapphire lenses. He's Solar Charmer! Then they recited their motto——

"Okay villains, prepare for trouble. "

"While you're at it, make it double."

"We're here to protect the world from devastation."

"And unite all peoples within every nation."

"And protect the rights of truth and love."

"And to extend our reach beyond the stars above."

"Scarlet Python!"

"Blue Rose!"

"Team Hunter saving the world at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!"

"Meowth, the Solar Charmer, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet! ("Hunter Heart!")"

(A.N.: "Hunter Heart" is supposed to be like Scrappy-Doo's "Puppy Power!")

Two familiar faces opened their visors: Cassidy & Butch. Cassidy questions Python, "Jessie?" Butch follows, "And Lames?" Even though Butch tried to insult James... it didn't faze Blue Rose at all!

The Blue Rose smirked, "You actually still think that the James Morgan and Jessica Parker you two once knew still exist, Butch?" Butch frowned, "The name is 'Botch'!" Everyone else corrected him at once, "Butch."

(A.N.: Feel free to laugh as much as you want.)

Butch blushed with embarrassment! Then he fumed in anger, "KILL HIM!!!" Every W.D.R. member pumped Blue Rose full of lead (and other types of ammunition). As he fell to the ground after the many blows... Butch exhaled, "Now my headache's gone."

Scarlet Python laughed out loud at W.D.R.! Leaving Misty & the others confused... Misty asked, "Hey, they killed your partner! Uh... Blue Rose, was it? What makes you think it's a laughing matter?" Scarlet Python answered, "Just watch." After she said that... Blue Rose got back up to his feet; acting like all of those shots were absolutely nothing, "After killing me, what were you planning to do next?"

Butch started panicking, "But... you're supposed to be dead!" Scarlet Python smirked, "We've got several tricks up our sleeves... and allies." Blue Rose spoke to the World Resistance, "Don't worry, kids! We're going to keep them at bay!"

Misty said, "Okay."

Energy hummed again! From out of the sky... three more beams of light (one of red, one of blue, and one of yellow) appeared before Marty & Misty Williams!

As the lights touched the ground... the red light formed into see a handsome young man with gentle blue eyes, a nice Caucasian skin tone, and long blonde hair. He's dressed in white sandals (white Samurai armored from ankle to knee), white shorts, white muscle shirt, white Samurai vest robe (white Samurai shoulder guards), a black belt with twin gold-hilted swords, white Samurai armored cuffs, a white armored pair of headphones, and a black hair band that holds that incredible body of his hair in a large Samurai style ponytail (strange thing about this hair band is that it as a black hilt dangling from it between the start of the ponytail and the back of this man's head). The knife symbol is on the front-left side of his vest. His smile is so addictive; the Devil can't help but be happy. A handsome little Growlithe (with a blue neckerchief) is following him like a loyal dog. It's Knight (or Samurai if you prefer).

The blue light formed into a woman in blue's wearing blue leather boots, a blue short skirt, a blue tank top, a blue vest with short sleeves, blue metallic gauntlets with thick cuffs, a 'huge' pair of blue cylinder earrings, and a blue hair band that looks like it's made up of blue Poké Balls. She's raven-haired, well endowed (to Jessie's jealousy), athletic, and pretty faced. A Snowolf that's got a Native American textured dog collar. (A.N.: Okay you horny boys, in case you were wondering; the girl in blue's bust size is 48F!) She's Amazon (or Valkyrie)!

The yellow light formed into a man in black who's wearing black leather boots, a pair of swank black pants, a golden belt, a white muscle shirt with the Team Hunter insignia on his chest, a large black trench coat/overcoat, a pair of blood-red fingerless gloves, a large red scarf (which is wrapped around his face), a pair of black-tinted sunglasses, & a black fedora. From what Jessie could make out of that man is that he has a darkened Caucasian skin tone, spiky jet-black hair in a massive body (which explains why he has a large ponytail the size of a root), he is really tall (around 6' 2"), a muscular body, & the eyes are hidden away behind those sunglasses. He's got a Pikachu with what looks like claw marks across the back & its left cheek. He's Blade (or Paladin, if you prefer).

Duplica sarcastically said, "What do know, it's some other demonic force!" Blade corrected Duplica with a gruff voice, "No, we are Team Hunter, we're here to save your butts!"

Cassidy joked, "Team Hunter? What kind of threat are you?"

A nearby W.D.R. soldier shook in his boots, "You don't understand, Team Hunter has been a threat to all that stands against the law ever since 15 years ago! We should know; I am apart of Team Science and that meddling empire destroyed everything we've stood for!"

Scarlet Python pulled off her left earring, "Behold, my Jade Grenade." A ring of flashing red lights formed around it, she threw it like a baseball at W.D.R.... Kaboom! A gigantic green-colored mushroom cloud explosion took place where Python threw that grenade!

(W.D.R. head count: 49,994 in action, 6 captured, 3 M.I.A., 2 W.I.A., 49,995 K.I.A.)

(World Resistance head count: 95,000 in action, 4,990 W.I.A., 10 K.I.A.)

(Team Hunter head count: six in action)

Cassidy got nervous, "All that... in one... grenade... attack?" Scarlet Python grinned with her fangs bared, "And there's more where that came from, Little Miss Snake's Cuisine." As proof as she would, Python licked her lips at Cassidy, who immediately panicked in fear.

Amazon grabbed Python's right shoulder and said, "Down, Python. We are to await K's orders." Knight pulls out a white Poké-Cell and says, "K says, 'let's devastate W.D.R.!'" Blade pulls out his Poké Cell and talked through it, "Bring the Hunter attack gunships."

Up in the sky, dozens of fleets aerial ships with wings like Bowie knives hovered down to the survivors. Each of these blade-winged gunships was covered in weapons (lasers and rockets), offering air-to-ground and air-to-air support as well as serving as an infantry transport. These flying vehicles are about 58 feet long each, with an impressive wingspan of 50 feet. It flies by use of ion engines (not gasoline engines like some rocket ships). The seen weapons on these include three laser turrets, four composite-beam laser turrets, air-to-air rockets, two missile launchers, & most likely the wings.

Several dozen armored Team Hunter soldiers marched out of the few that landed! These Hunter troopers are fully encased in hard silver armor (bearing the Team Hunter insignia); their faces are concealed behind a black-tinted boomerang-shaped visor. Color-coded flashes on the armor seem to denote rank, with green troopers being sergeants, blue being lieutenants, red being captains, and yellow being commanders. Other ships placed down enormous armored battle tanks with something that looks like legs folded beside the caterpillar tracks.

Blue Rose spoke before their march began, "My dear Hunter troopers, we stand upon a great threshold! It's alright to be scared; most of you won't be coming back. But, thanks to W.D.R., the time has come to punish ALL of the Devil's children! First, second, 3rd AND 4th-born! Why be biased? Male and female! Hell, the sexes are always equal! FORWARD MARCH! THE LIBERATION OF POKÉ-WORLD HAS BEGUN!"

The World Domination Regime was impressed by the amount of soldiers they have to deal with now. Butch commanded the troops, "Forward march; attack!"

(W.D.R. head count: 49,994 in action, 6 captured, 3 M.I.A., 2 W.I.A., 49,995 K.I.A.)

(World Resistance head count: 95,000 in action, 4,990 W.I.A., 10 K.I.A.)

(Team Hunter head count: 1,000,006 in action)

In a matter of 10 minutes in battle...

(W.D.R. head count: 9,804 in action, 100 captured, 3 M.I.A., 2 W.I.A., 89,995 K.I.A.)

(World Resistance head count: 95,000 in action, 4,990 W.I.A., 10 K.I.A.)

(Team Hunter head count: 1,000,006 in action)

Very few of the World Domination Regime after the first 10 minutes of remained. With only large armored enemy ground vehicles to fight with, the only ones who are daring to take them on are Blade, Knight, Amazon, and their Pokémon. Misty & co., who was with the first six met members of Team Hunter, doubted Blade, & his friends' confidence!

Misty shouted at Blade, "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? NOBODY CAN TAKE ON WHOLE FLEETS OF BATTLETANKS ON THEIR OWN!" Marty added, "BESIDES THEY'RE AMAZONIUM-PLATED, I CHECKED!" Blade just adjusted his hat and said, "I'm not afraid." Knight grinned, "You just haven't seen what we can do." Amazon adjusted her vest, "And what our Pokémon are capable of."

Blade and the team leapt from the open door and landed on their feet from the 100-foot drop. Knight spoke into his headphones–– Knight smiled some more, "We're going to show them what we 3 are capable of."

Knight reached for the hilt on his hair band and pulled on it, by pressing on a switch on it... a huge silvery sword blade sprang out, turning the hilt into a sword!

Blade took off his coat and threw it onto the rocky ground, revealing muscular arms and the fact that his gloves reach from the top of his knuckles to his elbows (not to mention a computer on his left glove and some sort of launcher on his right glove), and then he threw his hat onto the ground, revealing his elongated raven hair, and then he unwrapped his blood-red face cover until it's proved to be a scarf that still covers his face but gives him a tail that reaches down to his knees!

Amazon detached the blue cylinders from her earrings and tapped them against each other, turning them both into 3-ft. twin Escrima fighting sticks!

Misty said, "Those three are going to be fighting with a sword, fists, two sticks, and Pokémon? They're toast."

Blade was the first to surprise everyone: he came up to an oncoming W.D.R. tank and ripped it apart with his bare hands (A.N.: Impossible, eh? Well, it's my story.)! Brock said with awe, "He's not even breaking a sweat!"

At W.D.R. Headquarters... everyone in the main room was watching the whole battle outcome by personal television. Giovanni asked, "What's this? Some organization called Team Hunter is defeating us and rescuing our enemies?"

Cassidy (A.N.: she came in with a left arm in cast) answered, "Yes, sir. They're horribly powerful! Look at what that one man's doing!"

On the battlefield... Blade continued to rip vehicles apart and sending all oncoming opponents beyond the horizon without breaking a sweat!

Knight just cheerfully & calmly walked through battle; fighting anything W.D.R. like they were nothing.

Amazon used martial arts to beat up the oncoming soldiers!

Blade's Pikachu shocked everything electronic belonging to W.D.R. overloading their systems causing them to self-destruct!

Knight's Growlithe breathed powerful flames from its maw onto helpless opponents!

Amazon's Snowolf locked a lot of foes in solid ice.

Up in the air... Misty and the others watched...

Brock said, "It's got to be internal cybernetic strength enhancers; no human, no matter how strong they are; can bend or break, through any metal such as Amazonium." Misty said, "Maybe, but that Amazon has some killer martial arts." Marty added, "And Knight's got a sword powerful enough to cut through Amazonium like butter."

May figured, "Maybe Blade might forget his jacket and hat; can we go back down and retrieve them?" The Hunter trooper pilot that's flying the ship they're in complied, "Yes, madam." Surprisingly, these troopers are told to take orders without question. As the landed... May tried to pick up Blade's coat...

May grunting for strength as she was struggling to get it up!

Brock looked at May with curiosity, "What's wrong, May?" May answered, "This jacket weighs like a ton!" Misty tested her strength on it... surprisingly; it felt like trying to move a mountain to her!

Misty called to Duplica, "Duplica!" Duplica looked at Misty, "Yes, Misty?" "Get the hat!" Duplica tried to pick up Blade's hat, only to feel the same trouble as Misty is. Duplica's helmet fell off and onto Blade's hat's brim... Clang! The brim sliced Duplica's helmet like butter!

Duplica got curious about Team Hunter, "And that Blade Boy wears these things?" Brock remembered what he said about humans being strong enough to rip tanks with their bare hands and said, "Well... almost no human."

All three headquarters saw the whole thing that that group was experimenting!

At the World Resistance Headquarters... a wounded officer exclaimed, "No way!"

At W.D.R. headquarters... Giovanni commanded his troops, "Call all units! Tell them to fall back! That Blade character of Team Hunter has the strength of a monster!" Annie shouted in a microphone, "All units; fall back! Repeat: fall back! Fall back!"

At Team Hunter headquarters... K was pleased at what's happening, "Perfect, now they will soon know of our good purpose."

On the battlefield... while W.D.R. is retreating... one dying W.D.R. soldier was lifting his pistol at the back of Misty's head! Only Blade saw this and charged in to block it! He made it, only to have the bullet nick him through the back of his left shoulder to a high point above his left breast! Luckily the bullet was stopped, but Misty turned quickly and watched in terror, "MAN DOWN! MEDIC!"

(W.D.R. final head count: 49,993 in action, 6 captured, 3 M.I.A., 2 W.I.A., 49,996 K.I.A.)

(World Resistance final head count: 95,000 in action, 4,990 W.I.A., 10 K.I.A.)

(Team Hunter final head count: 1,000,005 in action, one W.I.A.)

6 hours later... at the World Resistances' M.A.S.H. (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) grounds... a Nurse Joy asked a nearby doctor, "Are you ready to operate, Dr. Hawk?"

Dr. Hawk's sort of a corpulent with brown hair in a cru cut, and a Caucasian skin tone. He answered Nurse Joy, "I would love to, but first I have to perform surgery." And then chuckled.

(A.N.: Imagine that; a nurse working with wounded Pokémon, while the doctor works on surgery with humans!)

The irreverent surgeon went to work. Unknown to them... Misty was already working on a patient; Blade got wounded for trying to save her! She stripped him down to his underwear! She noticed that Blade had horrible bloody burns and scars on his bearded face (good reason to cover up)! His body was massively muscular and athletic!

So far for 3 minutes... she was trying not to hurt Blade from his gun wound... Misty called out to everyone still standing, "I need lots of hot water, a set of scalpels, and another blood bucket, stat!"

Just for saying that, the doctor noticed what Misty was doing! Dr. Hawk sarcastically said to her, "Jeez, private Williams, leave some for the enemy to kill." Marty, while trying his best to heal a wounded girl, said to Dr. Hawk, "Leave my sister alone! She has SOME experience more valuable than yours, you know!"

Dr. Hawk smirked, "Yeah, she's a Pokémon trainer, a nurse, a soldier, a gym leader, AND a butcher!" Than he laughed an annoying laugh! That annoying laughter was enough to wake Blade up! He felt his hand and grabbed Dr. Hawk by the collar, close to his scarred face, "Listen here, you quack! This woman is trying to heal my gun wound! You don't even deserve to be called a surgeon! If you make another mean wisecrack about her, I'll send you to meet a surgeon who has as much care as Ash Ketchum had!" Blade's threats were facing Godzilla himself! Dr. Hawk had no choice but to obey those words.

Misty looked at Blade as she continued to work on his wound, "Wait! You know Ash Ketchum?" He answered, "Barely. To me... he doesn't exist anymore... as much as I don't exist to the world."

Knight who came from out of nowhere said to May, who was also trying to heal a patient, "See? This is how it starts: first with the jokes, then comes the HEAVY stuff." Dr. Hawk went from irreverent to maudlin in less than 5 seconds, "When will the war and killing end?"

After 35 bloodbath minutes... the operation was a success! Misty shouted, "I did it!" Blade tested his left arm; it no longer hurts, he said to Misty, "Good work!"

Brock came around after having a backache cured through chiropractics from Amazon, "I'm jealous, Blade." Blade asked, "Why?" Brock listed down the reasons why he envies Blade, "You've got muscles harder than steel, and yet there's something about you that I know about!"

When the surgery on the other patients was complete... the now maudlin Dr. Hawk said to himself, "Damn the man, Blade. He is not a warrior; he's a murderer!"

Blade placed his clothes back on as quickly as possible and said to Misty, "You really did an excellent job." At that, Blade & the other Team Hunter members left...

Misty wondered, "I wonder, I wonder if that Blade actually does know Ash."

To be continued...


	5. Maze Tenaku — Amazon

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 5: Amazon's True Identity!

(A.N.: As you remember in the past chapter; W.D.R. (World Domination Regime) has bombed a few cities and the World Resistance tried to strike back... but it was in vain. Until Team Hunter came to the rescue and made the first battle with W.D.R. in vain. Blade was like a normal human version of the Incredible Hulk! He admitted that he knew Ash Ketchum, but he doesn't say who he REALLY is.)

A week has passed since the first attack... Misty and the rest of the army seemed to have gotten a wounded pride, ever since Team Hunter showed up... nobody's really sure if they are friend or foe. But their pride is not wounded; they're just in the need to know on what Team Hunter actually is.

In Misty's bunk... (She shares with May.) Misty thought, "_What's with Team Hunter? I seem to know that man Blade for some reason, I checked the readout on his bio when I was fixing his body, he has an amazingly powerful body._" May asks Misty, "Can't sleep, huh? Me neither." Misty tells May what worries her, "For a week, no other W.D.R. force is coming to attack us and I can't stop thinking about Blade." Duplica woke up and said, "I wonder what those super duper attackers are doing now."

To answer Duplica's question, Amazon and her Snowolf are training for the next fight with W.D.R. The weapons that she's wielding are her earrings/Escrima sticks. As she finished the training with a final blow move... she heard a familiar ring. She and Snowolf looked to their left and found a decrypted old woman; she is dressed in a green kimono with a red obi, carrying a simple boken and a small ruby pendant. It was now other woman: it is Amazon's grandmother, as she last saw her!

Amazon asked, "Grandma?" Snowolf barked out, "Snowolf Snow! ("I thought you were dead, madam!")" Amazon's grandma spoke to her, "You haven't forgotten why you've left town. Have you, Maze?" Amazon couldn't hold it in any longer; she began to swell up in tears. And her true name is Maze Tenaku, and her role before the War was to become the leader of her hometown.

Maze cried as she spoke, "But, the boy... I was following him like the charter said. When he and his Pikachu defeated Snowolf and I: we looked into their souls and found out if they're right enough for us and they are fit to be. I'm following him until I date him or marry him." Maze's grandma scolded her, "Well... you're a disgrace; because of you our town is destroyed by the World Domination Regime, and that counted as us being defeated by all of them. So you can either join them or die."

The Man Without Fear

/ GO!! /

Maze cried, "Grandmother, you can't do this to us! This isn't like you!"

/ Can you feel it /

/ The perfect day /

/ Scratch the leaved /

/ The paper tears /

/ The world I'm feeling start giving away /

/ A perfect day /

/ A perfect day /

Suddenly, Maze saw into her mind... in a forest of bamboo, near Maze's hometown, 11 years ago... Maze, as a cute little 8-year-old girl, was running with her grandmother through the bamboo. Her grandmother found a mirror and picked it up, before they knew it the entire forest became crawling with soldiers from a trouble-making organization known as Team Mystery.

/ Suddenly your rule the universe /

/ Everything was shapeless is clear now /

/ I visualize with a drop of sound /

/ I am The Man Without Fear /

Maze's grandmother called to her grandchild, "Run child, hurry!" Maze whined, "But, Grandma! I thought we were going to train!" Maze's grandmother answered, "We'll do that when we're home!"

Maze's bamboo sword slipped from her hand's grasp and hit a wire off the ground from out of nowhere! It was a booby trap! The wire sprung up hundreds of sharp wooden spikes, shooting and poking out from almost every direction!

/ You can't hurt me (NO) /

/ You can't stop me (NO) /

/ You can't beat me (NO) /

/ You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

They all did a good job of avoiding them... but one of those spikes cut off the ruby pendant's string, sending the ruby flying off in one of the directions! As Maze's grandmother ran off to get it back... Maze looked back and evilly smirked!

/ Hello lady /

/ She takes my hand /

/ Delicate features in this rain /

/ I lose everything /

/ Can I dream /

/ The voices scream /

/ The voices shout /

/ Suddenly you're shot irreparably /

/ Everything was evil now clear /

/ I hear the darkness without sound /

/ I am The Man Without Fear /

The moment that Maze's grandmother grabbed the ruby... sharp wooden stakes stabbed her from all around, creating loud stabbing sounds and her blood gushed out fast! It was the end of Maze's grandmother...

/ You can't hurt me (NO) /

/ You can't stop me (NO) /

/ You can't beat me (NO) /

/ You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

Maze's grandmother coughed up blood as she spoke, "You... traitor... of all... people... your own... grandmother?"

Back in reality, Maze was mystified by that flashback... did she actually make a deal with Team Mystery and kill her own grandmother, for the greed of being the leader of her village? Maze cried and screamed out, "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!" Snowolf sniffed her master, "Snowolf? ("Maze, are you okay?")"

/ Justice is blind. /

/ I trust you /

/ Justice is blind /

/ I trust you /

For the next couple of moments... Maze and her Snowolf are having the stuffing beat out of them by her 'supposedly dead' grandmother.

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon Daredevil /

/ See The Man... Without Fear /

/ See The Man... Without Fear /

Maze thought of what might have happened in the past, "But in Amazonia Town... Team Mystery... and your pendant." Maze's grandmother pulled out a blood-covered scythe that's shaped like a crescent moon and said, "And with this scythe, I will cleanse your ugly soul of your rotten blood, Hunter." Maze's grandmother threw her pendant at Maze!

Maze & Snowolf snapped out of it and said, "What's this?" Suddenly, Maze saw into her mind... In that very forest of bamboo, near Maze's hometown, 11 years ago... Maze, as a cute little 8-year-old girl, was running with her grandmother through the bamboo. Her grandmother found a mirror and picked it up, before they knew it the entire forest became crawling with soldiers from a trouble-making organization known as Team Mystery.

Maze's grandmother cried to her, "Run child, hurry!" Maze whined, "But, Grandma! I thought we were going to train!" Maze's grandmother said to her, "We'll do that when we're home!"

Maze's bamboo sword slipped from her hand's grasp and broke in half! Hundreds of sharp wooden spikes shot and poked out from almost every direction! They all did a good job of avoiding them... but a question mark shaped shuriken flew from one of Team Mystery's hands and cut off the ruby pendant's string, sending the ruby flying off in one of the directions!

As Maze's grandmother ran off to get it back... Maze looked back with worry on her face... Maze cried out to her grandma, "NO! GRANDMA! DON'T GO THERE!" Maze's grandmother shouted, "I NEED IT!" The moment that Maze's grandmother grabbed the ruby... sharp wooden stakes stabbed her from all around, creating loud stabbing sounds and her blood gushed out fast! It was the end of Maze's grandmother...

Maze watched in horror as four long wooden stakes stab her grandmother by Team Mystery, bleeding to death! Maze, the one of today, learned true suffering in sight of seeing those you loved the most dying before your eyes that day!

The younger Maze cried in sight of her dying grandma, "GRANDMOTHER!" Team Mystery grunt called to his allies, "After the girl!"

Surprisingly, the grandmother had strength left to keep fighting and she killed them all... an hour later... a woman with brown hair ran away from the sight of carnage. Maze & a few wild Pokémon came around the dying grandmother... Maze continued to cry as she cradled her grandmother's head in her arms, "Grandmother..." Maze's grandmother coughed up blood as she said her last words, "Forget about me, granddaughter... Go, and lead the village without me."

Now, back to the present day, Maze remembers it perfectly! She reached for her blue Escrima stick/earrings and the ruby pendant! Her Snowolf stayed close to her... "Grandmother, give me strength."

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon /

/ C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon /

The supposedly dead grandmother of Maze shouted, "DIE, HUNTER!"

Maze, who's using a guandao made from her Escrima stick/earrings combined into a staff with the bladed ruby from the pendant to complete the weapon, as a defense, stabbed the old woman! As the jewel blade went through the evil woman's body...

Maze glared at her opponent, "It's true that I am a member of Team Hunter. But the one with the ugly soul and the rotten blood... is YOU! YOU AREN'T MY GRANDMOTHER! Show me your TRUE form!" The old woman disappeared, with an Alakazam and the brown-haired woman from 11 years ago!

Maze knew who that woman is, "Korea Karenna, leader of Team Mystery, emissary of W.D.R.... you've tried to trick my memories and kill me!" Korea Karenna asked Maze, "How did you see through the mind raping power of both my Alakazam and me?" Her Alakazam shouted, "Kazam! ("Yeah! How?")"

Snowolf barked out, "Snowolf Snow Snowolf Wolf Snow; Snowolf Wolf Snow Snowolf! ("For one thing, Maze's grandmother had no desire for the Crescent Moon Scythe, it gives her nightmares whenever she wields it!")" Maze followed, "Another thing is, she always carried this ruby glaive pendant: because through her hard work as a child with her own grandmother, she got it through hard work. It reminded her of how much her grandmother loved her so, and vice versa. She would never just throw it away." And finally, Maze & Snowolf spoke in unison, "And what's more important, no matter what the consequences, she would never attack from the rear or the side by cheating."

Korea panicked, stepped back and threw her Crescent Moon Scythe at Maze, who just blocked it with her new guandao and the steel blade crumbled to a silvery dust! Maze glared at Korea, "My grandmother risked her life to save mine, that's how I grew to become the leader of my hometown of Amazonia Town... you've twisted the memories of our family love! FOR THIS YOU'LL PAY!!!"

Amazon (Maze) gathered a ton of energy from everywhere around her and transmitted it into Snowolf! Korea panicked, "PROTECT ME, ALAKAZAM!" Alakazam panicked as well, "KAZAM! ("I CAN'T!")"

Amazon shouted, "Get them, Snowolf!" Snowolf howled, "Snowolf! ("Yes, Mistress!")" Amazon screamed out, "Comet Strike attack!" Snowolf howled into the air, "Snow... WOLF! ("Comet... STRIKE!")" Snowolf howled into the sky, sending a gigantic comet from the heavens down upon Korea, therefore ending the evil emissary's life!

(A.N.: Talk about your big finish.)

As gentle snow came falling from the sky around Amazon and Snowolf... Amazon held up the ruby glaive pendant, "I will always carry this pendant, in honor of our love and our memories together, beloved grandmother."

Blade's voice came along to her ears, "You forgot to clean your new blade, Maze." Amazon calmly looked at Blade, Pikachu, Knight, & Growlithe, who just appeared behind her. She rubbed the blood off the pendant with some loose snow.

Knight has a small smirk on, "Who would've thought that someone so beautiful & lustful for you would get so angry and vengeful?" Amazon spoke a promise; "As soon as this war is over, I'm going to want to have babies and train them to be full-fledged amazons like their mother." Blade said to her, "And I'm sure you will make a great trainer of amazons and Pokémon." Knight added in, "And a loving mother."

Amazon nodded, "Yeah!" (A/N: You hear the sounds of a record scratch for a second!) Maze's eyes widened, "You do?" Blade & Knight said in unison, "Yes."

Amazon smiled a little smile and said, "Okay, I'll be ready for the future! W.D.R. or no W.D.R., challengers or no challengers; I'll crash right through them! I might not become the best, but I'll do the best I can. In the meantime, there's one thing I want you to do for me." Blade & Knight asked Amazon in unison, "What's that?" Amazon leaped into Blade's arms and said, "Carry me, darling!"

To be continued...

A.N.: Send me a lot more reviews, please!


	6. Water Dragon

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 6: Waterflower' Revenge!

Three days have passed since World Domination Regime's first attempt to assassinate Amazon of Team Hunter, a.k.a. Maze Tenaku... but right now. Misty and the rest of the army still need to know on what Team Hunter actually is. While having lunch (Brock's great cooking), at Misty's table... she noticed that her brother, Marty, isn't eating or at any of the tables.

Misty asked May, "Do you know where Marty is?" May blushed, "That hunky brother of yours? No." Brock answered, "I have, he said he was going to pray." Misty asked, "Where?"

The answer was at the shoreline... Marty was standing in the waters with water-blue beads in hand, praying, with his surfboard standing in the sands behind him.

My immortal

/ I'm so tired of being here /

/ Suppressed by all my childish fears /

/ And if you have to leave /

/ I wish that you would just leave /

/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here /

/ And it won't leave me alone /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

Misty came up beside him, hoping to pray as well.

/ You used to captivate me /

/ By your resonating light /

/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind /

/ Your face it haunts /

/ My once pleasant dreams /

/ Your voice it chased away /

/ All the sanity in me /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

/ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone /

/ And though your still with me /

/ I've been alone all along /

Marty finished his prayers by saying, "Amen." He noticed Misty, but just nodded. Misty asked him, "What are you thinking?"

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

Marty answered, "I want revenge. Porter is a part of W.D.R. I'm sure of it."

At W.D.R. Headquarters... Giovanni was at the desk with some of his top W.D.R. executives. Giovanni asked, "Where's Korea Karenna of Team Mystery? It's been 3 days and she hadn't come back from finding out anything from Team Hunter?" Maxie (boss of Team Magma) answered, "She's dead, sir. We found her smashed and frozen corpse in a strangely flooded forest of bamboo in the jungles of Taiko." Archie (boss of Team Aqua) added in, "And that Ruby Glaive Pendant is gone, none of us have it!"

Annie (from "Pokémon Heroes — Movie") added in, "But we did find Snowolf footprints." Oakley (from "Pokémon Heroes — Movie") followed, "Which we're proud of, since we went into the trouble of finding the identity of some of those Team Hunter members and the location of their base."

Butch said, "But there's more bad news, I'm afraid." Cassidy spilled the beans, "You see, we all did and still there's no information on their true identities. Korea was a great psychic, but she must've died before she could relay us the entire information that she gathered from one of them."

Dr. Nanba (from "A Parent Trapped") sighs, "Well, we know that Team Hunter isn't completely invincible. One of our finest men wounded him before dying. And we found traces of blood that did not in fact belong to Korea." Giovanni shouted, "I'm losing some of my finest agents to likes of these new heroes, and all we're doing is trying to find their base and their weaknesses!"

Domino (from "Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns — Movie") asked her boss, "Isn't that the entire point, sir?" Giovanni said, "And what's worse, we fell for those ex-employee buffoons as if they were just easy targets!" Butch agreed, "No kidding, that new and improved James had nerves of steel unlike the James we used to know. As well as a body of it, he almost sent me halfway to Johto just by kicking me in the butt!" Cassidy added in, "Not to mention, Jessie had a cannibalistic mind! She's gone insane!"

Porter (he still looks like what he looked like in Ch. 4) calmly said, "Maybe we should poison the mind of one of the Resistance's strongest soldiers and use him against them!" Giovanni said, "I've killed a man like that before, Porter." Porter countered, "Before I joined, Team Control was already a band of murderers, thieves, hypnotists, and chemists. We've been killing people, possessing their minds & bodies, stealing toxic chemicals, and making various superhuman-making serums."

Giovanni said, "Which is the reason why we've become allies. For years, my mother lost many good men and women... but now I'm losing much more through betrayal, death, and confusion!" Porter halted him, "Back to the subject, before I was able to escape the scene of the strongest one's father, the little brat left me this." Porter lifted his jet-black bane to reveal his scar over his left eyebrow. Porter said, "And he did it with a surfboard."

Giovanni asked, "Ah, you've done in the father of a surfer trainer?" Porter said, "The boy's name is Marty Waterflower; he was the son of the VERY late John Waterflower." He pressed a few buttons on the table... bringing up a holographic profile of Marty! Porter continued, "My plan is this; we lure the Resistance into a trap, with little Martin on the warpath, because I'll be there. My executive, Joan Lucifurious, will also be there... to hypnotize the poor man to bring out... the darkness that exists within him." Domino figured out his plan, "That way, we can turn that hunky surfer into one of us!"

Joan Lucifurious was dressed in the typical gothic type: white face makeup, black eyeliner, etc. Her hair is black as night and is like a long pair of bat wings that hung from the back of her head! Joan Lucifurious said, "Or better yet, use the power that exists within him. It's been recently discovered that it isn't the Pokémon or humans whose power are superior... it's the power of their own teamwork. I can fuse the pathetic men under my spell and set them against their allies. As well as combine their energies of themselves and Pokémon together to perform superiorly incredible attacks!"

Porter finished, "And the best news is, that Marty has a Koropokkia." Giovanni got interested, "They exist?" Porter said, "As well as their basic forms, the Koropokky!" Oakley smiled, "I've heard of them, they may be small but they can cause big trouble."

Giovanni frowned as he asked, "And the bait to lure the Resistance?" Porter said, "We use civilians from around the world and the children at the country in one place as bait. We kidnap them and set them in one area, so they can try to rescue them. We'll use Joan and me to lure in little Marty." Joan said, "When the Resistance hears this bad news, they may suspect a trap. But they won't notice that the scars embedded onto the brain of the wounded Waterflower boy will be the key to their defeat. Team Hunter will notice us there, so they will approach carefully. When the children are rescued, we psychically attack Marty... he clutches his chest and his head... negating all memories of any goodness inside him or any of his Pokémon and then——"

Tyson (from "Talking 'Bout An Evolution") shouted, "ZAP! The green-haired child is ours!" Porter proudly said, "And with that trick, we can use Marty's super attack against everything he used to stand for!" Giovanni grinned an evil grin, "Prepare the devil circus... the kids aren't going home today!"

A day later... at the main World Resistance base... Misty & the others were talking about their next plan when suddenly... Marty shouted to his comrades, "Misty, guys! I've got a call from outpost! The countryside is taken!" May turned pale with concern, "Max? He's dead?" Marty said, "No, he's kidnapped!" Misty asked, "But why?" Marty answered, "To kill us all. But, I know who's going to be there. And nothing's gonna stop me! It's Porter!" Misty asked, "The Porter that killed our parents?" Marty nodded, "The one and only."

Blade's voice from out of nowhere said to them, "You don't know who they could TRULY be after." They turned in the direction of Blade's voice to see him. He was standing there, along with Scarlet Python, Blue Rose, Solar Charmer, Knight, Amazon, & their Pokémon. Misty asked them, "Team Hunter! Who could Porter truly be after?" Blue Rose answered, "Your brother, Marty."

Everyone looked at Marty... then back at Team Hunter, who aren't there anymore!

(A.N.: Think of it as the phantom vision ninja technique.)

Marty thought, "_Me? What would Porter want with me?_"

It took two days, but they made it to Cerulean City... the Waterflower' hometown, devastated by the work of W.D.R. and left being abandoned. Marty looked ahead, he's found the kids! Marty said to the others, "It looks _too_ easy."

As they took the noncombatant women and kids in a safer location–– Max asked May, "Where's this Marty Waterflower?" May pointed to Marty, "Right there, Max. Why?" Max screamed to Marty, "MARTY, IT'S A TRAP!!!" Marty's eyes narrowed, "I knew it."

Marty didn't even care one bit if it's a trap; he looked around him. He's finally got Porter in his sight, which is standing horizontally away from him by 30 feet! Marty frowned and grinned at Porter, "Hello, Porter. You've killed my parents. Prepare to die." Porter grinned, "Hello, Mr. Martin. Prepare to join us." Marty frowned, "Never." Joan's voice was heard, "You have no choice in the matter."

Joan Lucifurious appeared before Marty, she seduced him with her hypnotizing gaze. She said to him, "You're a man of unrelenting evil! Awaken the darkness within you! Reveal to us all your darkest thoughts!"

Marty looked in them way too long... he suddenly hung his head forward. As he lifted his head up again... his eyes glared with evil! He took off his headband... to reveal an illuminating tattoo-like red eye mark on his forehead, his hair morphed in shape: shoulder length, kind of spiky, it's still seaweed green as usual, the hair in front of his forehead formed into banes like angelic wings, and the hair from behind him just hung from the back of his head to in front of his shoulders (think of a Marik Ishtar style).

Marty spoke in an evil voice, "What shall I do now, mistress?"

The World Resistance became devastated, one of their best soldiers turned evil! Misty silently said, "Marty. No." Joan smiled, "Unleash your ultimate attack."

Marty's hair morphed shape again! This time to have the wing-like banes spread farther out, and his hair spikes out like a ball of spikes (think like Yami Marik) Marty spoke with a voice that is deeper and more evil sounding, "As you wish!"

Marty brought out the Pokémon he's got with him: Koropokkia, Gyarados, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, & Wailord. Even the sweet expression on Koropokkia's face switched to an evil grin!

Misty cried, "Is Marty... gone?"

Amazon's voice was heard, "They're possessing him." Misty & the others looked to the right, and found the famous five of Team Hunter; Blade, Knight, Amazon, Scarlet Python, & Blue Rose (Pokémon excluded). Amazon explained, "Now that he's mentally scarred by the death of your parents." Blue Rose followed, "And what's worse is that his Pokémon are now of one mind, one body, one goal, and one soul, along with him!" Blade added in, "This is beyond just a battle! He's going to hit everything with all the mana he and his team has got!"

Misty asked, "What is his ultimate attack?"

The Pokémon of Marty Waterflower formed a circle around him. Blue auras flared from each of the souls of those Pokémon & Marty himself. The blue auras flowed brightly from the Pokémon and into Marty's body! The seven souls became incased in an aquatic orb of blue mana... slowly, but powerfully the orb grew bigger and bigger!

Misty began to cower, "What's happening?" May followed, "I could be wrong, but I think that it's just a small sample of Marty's power." Another Pokémon came into the sphere from above; a small Kyogre! Pokémon from around came around to see the horrid chaos!

Max shouted, "That's impossible!" Brock agreed with Max, "Yeah, all records state that there's only one Kyogre in the world!" May followed, "And shouldn't Kyogre be even bigger than that?" Knight explains, "Sometimes, even the most powerful of them all need some company and to have descendants. (It means "There are others like the legendary Pokémon around, they're just not that common.")"

Marty shouted, "**Drizzle**!" As Marty's Kyogre hovered above its master, rain poured from the sky!

Marty shouted, "**Torrent**!" That little rainstorm turned into a tremendous monsoon within a minute, along with a flood that placed everyone up to his or her lower lips in water!

Marty shouted, "**Natural Lesson**!" Marty's army suit exploded into pieces, revealing an opened blue-and-white Hawaiian style shirt with matching shorts!

Marty shouted, "**Mystic Water**!" The mystic water pendants worn around Marty & his Pokémon are glowing like bright stars!

Marty said, "And now, with the power of my soul and the souls of my six Pokémon and my leader Pokémon, Kyogre, I'll initiate my mightiest attack of all!"

Blade yelled out, "Here it comes!"

Marty cupped his hands together... and spoke the words, "Darkness beyond deepest depth, deeper than the deepest sea; is where your power grows! Thou who was buried from all knowledge of legend! Lord of the Sea, shining like light upon the Dark Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us all be destroyed by the power we all possess!"

Amazon began to panic, "He wouldn't!" Misty asked Amazon, "You _know_ this battle spell, Amazon?" Amazon nodded, "It's the Water Dragon attack; one of the most powerful water-based attacks ever!" Daisy panicked, "WHAT???" Violet asked, "You mean like––"Lily finished, "Our only brother is going to destroy this city in one blow?" Amazon added in, "And everyone and everything in Kanto and Johto, judging from all this battle aura and water energy!"

Gary screamed in despair, "OH, GOD! WE'RE DOOMED!!!"

Marty shouted out, "**WATER DRAGON**!!" All the water around everyone rushed up and formed into a colossal serpentine leviathan made of water! Its huge gaping jaws flowed with even more water! Brock said, "If we attack, that water elemental will kill us all. If we don't attack, it still will kill us all by attacking us!" Knight corrected Brock, "Or maybe not, remember this: beast-shaped attacks such as the Water Dragon can be used as an extra Pokémon technique, etc. It doesn't have to attack to kill us; it can just drool out a torrential waterfall." Amazon added in, "Not to mention these kinds of attacks are hard to master for common Pokémon masters."

Duplica screamed in Knight's face, "KNIGHT, HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPIDLY CALM ALL THE TIME???"

Misty said to her one and only brother, "Marty, dear brother, if you're truly gone... I want you to know... I love you."

Porter, Joan, & Marty laughed out loud like crazy, in an evil sense of the word. Porter & Joan commanded Marty in unison, "Finish them all!"

Marty & his Pokémon shouted in unison, "Water Dragon, **Hydro Cannon** attack!"

Everyone in the World Resistance is about to close his/her eyes in fear, but the most amazing thing is happening: Marty's Water Dragon about-faced and directed its attack on Joan!

Porter watched in horror as he saw his friend die in that attack, "Joan! What went wrong?" Marty's red mark on his forehead and his hairstyle returned back to normal (when he doesn't have a headband on)! Marty & his Pokémon said in unison (while their shape & voices returning to normal), "We'll tell you what you fool, your girlfriend, and all of her psychic Pokémon's, power can never seduce the power of the love that's shared in my family!"

Blade held a fist up in the air for joy, "Yes! Marty was never tricked!"

Porter was outraged, "What? Your scars are fully healed by your family's love?" Marty grinned, "Exactly!" Marty's Kyogre roared ("That's right, bucko!" Koropokkia shouted, "Koro! ("You jerk!")" Marty's Gyarados roared ("Eat our sea dust!")! Blastoise growled, "Blastoise! ("Time for a shell shock, dude!")" Feraligatr growled, "Feraligatr! ("Go to hell!")" Swampert growled, "Swampert! ("Right where you belong!")" Wailord sand out, "Wail! ("Die!")"

Misty said, "I'll help you!" Misty's own power fueled Marty's! Daisy, Violet, & Lily joined in unison, "Like, totally us too!" The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City circled their brother and fueled Marty's power with even more power! Their Gym's Pokémon and personal Pokémon came to help out too!

Marty said, "Time to unleash an even greater attack!" Then the Waterflower gamily & their Pokémon shouted in unison, "**WATER DRAGONS**!!!" More water exploded from everywhere and formed many more Water Dragons, which accompanied Marty's primary Water Dragon!

Amazon was surprised, "Whoa! They discovered an attack greater than the Water Dragon!"

The Waterflower family & their Pokémon shouted in unison, "WATER DRAGONS, UNITE YOUR ATTACKS INTO THE ULTIMATE WATER BATTLE STRIKE! MEGA DELUGE!"

All of their Water Dragons shouted out, "**MEGA DELUGE**!!!" With one mighty tidal wave... the battle is won. At dawn's first light... Team Hunter left the Resistance to let them see the new Cerulean City, just like a Venice and Paris mixture was added into it: the canals, the docks, etc.!

Misty sighed at the new sight of her hometown, "Wow, our hometown, new and improved." Marty found a letter in his left shirt pocket and read it out loud––

"Dear Resistance,

Due to the extreme damage you've caused to one of your own cities, we've decided to fix it with a few new details. We hope future generations will appreciate this gift.

Your allies, Team Hunter!

P.S. The war still goes on, so expect the W.D.R. to attack again." Well, at least, we've saved the day.

Daisy said, "And the Sensational Sisters & Benevolent Brother." Misty got confused, "Benevolent Brother?" Marty asked, "And are you leaving Misty-Chan out?" Daisy, Violet, & Lily asked their brother, "Misty-Chan?"

Marty nodded, "Yes, as in 'Cute Little Sister Misty'."

Misty let a lot of tears escape from her eyes, but she is pleased in what her brother called her. She came into his arms as they embraced. Misty cried in happiness as she said, "Oh, Oniisan! ("Big Brother" in Japanese)" Marty followed in his sister's emotions, "Misty-Chan." This happy moment is one to be remembered forever.

To be continued...

Questions to the Readers (and please answer in reviews):

Can you guess the true identities of any of these characters?

Who in this fan fiction do you like best?

What military ranks do you think some of these characters deserve?

Who do you believe Blade of Team Hunter really is?


	7. Bring Me To Life

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 7: Who is Blade?

At an underground Team Hunter H.Q. one morning... as Amazon was about to make a cup of hot tea... she went to search for Blade. She found him levitating, with crossed legs, a foot above the ground. She quietly walked up to him. Blade sensed her coming closer, "Yes, what is it, Amazon?"

Amazon asked him, "Is there any chance we could ever get married, I mean, right after this war?" Blade said to her, "The blade of my soul is stained with the blood of chaos. Besides, before I even met you–– well you know the whole story."

Knight's voice said to Knight, "You should really lighten up, sourpuss!" Knight is behind Blade in an underground hot spring. Blade scolded them both, "There's a war going on and the fate of the world is at stake, and all you're thinking is having fun or romance!"

Back at the Resistance's grounds... Misty Waterflower & her allies are having a hard time trying to be somewhere as great as Team Hunter. Brock is at the weights, using a barbell, counting, "Six... seven... 198... 199... whatever comes next!" He drops the barbell onto his chest in exhaustion, by doing this small accident, Brock loudly groaned in pain!

Marty came by and said to Brock, "Oh, boy! Heavyweight lifting just like that, how much was that anyway, Mr. Housewife?" Brock answered, "250 lbs. Why?" Marty picks up the barbell off of Brock like it was a football. Brock was disappointed that Marty is stronger than he is!

Marty asked him, "Are we trying to overexert ourselves here?" Brock explained, "Listen, Marty; Blade of Team Hunter is like a super-strong monster from Hell trying to fit in with humans. I'm just trying to find out how he gets that strength, that knowledge, the chutzpah, the works!"

Tracey Sketchit, who was doing butterflies with a pair of small dumbbells, said to Brock, "Brock, maybe he's human with a special gift or more." Duplica, watching a pocket TV, followed, "Maybe he's a chi master." Gary walked up to Duplica's left ear with a megaphone, shouting into it; "HELLO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The force of Gary's amplified shout pushed Duplica back!

May sighs, "But we haven't even faced W.D.R. or seen Team Hunter within a week after Cerulean City was rebuilt." Brock groan in more pain, "Just our luck; Team Hunter gets all the fun." Misty sarcastically said, "All the fun, I don't think so. Remember, Marty, me, my sisters, and our Pokémon are the reason we've defeated that monster (Porter) that killed our parents."

Suddenly an idea hits Marty like lightning, "THAT'S IT!!" Everyone looks at Marty with confused faces! Marty gives out his idea, "We have to use the same technique I've used in Cerulean City!" Brock liked the plan, "Great idea."

At the World Domination Regime's main headquarters... Giovanni was making blueprints of a huge battle suit, when he noticed Butch and Cassidy coming in the door with a chair with superconductors all over it. Giovanni asked his employees, "How'd you two get that?"

Butch said, "You mean this chair? We've built it." Domino asked them, "What does it do?" Butch explained, "Do you remember that energy sharing technique Porter and Joan displayed in Cerulean City with that Marty Waterflower?" Domino exclaimed, "Yes, does that machine increase all those energy build-ups?" Cassidy nods, "By a thousand fold or more."

Giovanni like the idea, "Excellent. You've exceeded all of our expectations, some of us even managed to wound some of those Team Hunter members in the process."

Cassidy remembered the day she saw Scarlet Python, "Jessie... threatened... to... eat... me." Giovanni said, "There is an old saying, that 'too much of anything can kill you.'" Domino said, "I believe what he meant is that if you're too scared, you'll die."

Butch picked up on olive from a tray on the table and threw it straight at Domino! Giovanni countered it with a toothpick, catching the olive! He then stirred the olive in his alcoholic beverage (gin and tonic).

Butch growled, "James Morgan, the Blue Rose of Team Hunter, is mine!" Maxie said to him, "I've heard that way too many times after our first defeat." Giovanni, after taking his drink, asked Butch, "So, answer me this; how do you kill a man with many scars of all kinds?"

Domino answered for Butch, "By opening those old wounds." Giovanni smiled, "Excellent thinking, .009." Giovanni places the last touches on his blueprints and said, "If we cannot be as strong as Blade, we'll just have to use different tactics. I have a feeling that Blade is a very old friend of mine... back from the dead."

Dr. Nanba exclaimed, "Let's set up a trap for him then!" Annie asked her boss, "Is there anything else?" "Yes," said Giovanni, "let's put on some wonderful battle costumes."

At one of Team Hunter's underground headquarters... Blade was meditating, when he heard his Poké Cell in his belt go off. He picked it out and opened it, and saw a hologram of the shadowed figure of his boss, K. "Yes, sir? What do you want?" K said through it, "I've got a lead from radio signals everywhere. The World Domination Regime and World Resistance are trying to keep up with us."

Blade asked him, "Why are you telling me this?" K said, "W.D.R. doesn't just kill you; they kill everyone connected to you, including your family." Blade asked, "As well as take over our Pokémon?" K said, "Affirmative, I think some loved ones of ours are in trouble. And I know we're the only ones who could protect them."

Through the darkened lenses of Blade's sunglasses, his eyes widened with worry. At World Resistance base... Misty has taken command and the others are following her.

Bring Me To Life

/ How can you see into my eyes like open doors /

/ Leading you down into my core /

/ Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold /

/ Until you find it there and lead it back home /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ Now that I know what I'm without /

/ You can't just leave me /

/ Breathe into me and make me real /

/ Bring me to life /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead /

/ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see /

/ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me /

/ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems /

/ Got to open my eyes to everything /

/ Without a thought without a voice without a soul /

/ Don't let me die here /

/ There must be something more /

/ Bring me to life /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ (Bring me to life) /

/ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside /

/ (Bring me to life) /

Just as easy as pie, the armies of the World Resistance silently moved in to the grounds of the W.D.R., which is almost like an empty forest. Each member was carrying a variety of weapons and tools, aside from Poké balls.

For example; Gary is wielding a cane that retracts into a small fighting club at the turn of a cap on top of the cane, two serrated tongs can pop out from the sides beneath the cap on top of the cane, and also from into a grappling hook, and a short fighting staff that can extend into a fighting staff or open into a pair of nunchucks.

None of them knows that Team Hunter and W.D.R. could expect this kind of attack. On the top of a nearby W.D.R. van... Knight whispered to Blade, "There they are, as expected."

Back on the ground... Marty shouted, "Watch out!" Misty asked, "For what?" Marty answered, "Gunmen." They all snuck past the gunmen without effort.

A male W.D.R. grunt nearby said in German, "It's only the wind." A female W.D.R. grunt nearby that guy said, "Giovanni's very patient. Who needs plot points when you've got serious Pokémon-human energy fusion power?" As the W.D.R. woman looked close to the direction of the World Resistance... the W.D.R. grunt said to her, "Relax, only a bunch of burned out, psychotic, non-lethal Resistance forces with MPD would try to break in."

Gary had the last straw with that insult and he tried to pound them, but the others held him back. The brainless W.D.R. gunmen and gunwomen just shrugged the noise from them as only the wind. Marty said, "Gary Oak, you don't know how lucky we were." Blade's voice responded, "Apparently not lucky enough."

They turn to see some of the best of Team Hunter. Jessie, the Scarlet Python, throws a Jade Grenade... creating an explosion so they could move past the gunmen! The resistance took over some of the undamaged W.D.R. vehicles and drove their way towards the current W.D.R. base...

Hey Driver

Marty: This is our battle, bub!

/ Sparks fly, I hit the ground running /

/ I'm in the air on the side of the road /

Amazon: So, what brings you on this mission? Run out of options back at the camp?

/ Good work... never comes easy /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Come on I'm not full of my right shoulder with confidence /

/ And here I come /

Misty shouts, "We're going to take down Giovanni!" Blue Rose questions her, "Excuse me; but, what's this "we" stuff? Is it about only you and your World Resistance?" Solar Charmer said to Marty, "You know what, you're pathetic."

/ Westbound /

/ Leave the motor running because I'm on the run /

/ In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes /

Duplica looked up and saw something threatening on the top of the tower, "A missile launcher? Why a missile launcher?" Solar Charmer calmly said, "Welcome to my _old_ world." Luckily, the missiles are easy to dodge thanks to those special drivers.

/ Dark Skies, I feel my heels burning /

/ False hi's to the end of the road /

/ No doubt, I've got a lot of learning /

/ Hey driver to the top of the road /

/ Come on I'm not full of my right shoulder with confidence /

/ And here I come /

/ Westbound /

/ Leave the motor running because I'm on the run /

/ In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes /

/ Westbound /

/ Leave the motor running because I'm on the run /

/ In this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes /

As soon as they each made a stop... the tower base was getting closer! Richie asked, "Wasn't that farther than expected?"

/ Sparks fly, I hit the ground running /

/ I'm in the air on the side of the road /

/ Good work... never comes easy /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

Up in the top of the tower... Butch said to his comrades, "We're having the hunters' special tonight, boys!" Then he burst into Maniacal laughter!

/ Sparks fly, I hit the ground running /

/ Time stops at the end of the road /

After spotting moving beams of searchlights... Knight calmly said, "All those in favor of not getting hit by those beams, say aye."

/ The big deal lot, the deals beginning /

Everyone else screamed out in unison, "AYE!"

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

/ Hey Driver to the top of the world /

After crashing into the tower... they each moved into the tower... Butch, who is dressed in a steel-plated leather suit & armed with several metallic weapons, discovered Blue Rose! Butch said to James, "I've been waiting for this moment, James." James got in a stance, and within 5 seconds... James kicked Butch's butt! At the top of the tower... the World Resistance enforcers aimed their weapons on what was really a dummy of Giovanni!

Marty sighs in disappointment, "That Giovanni! He knows how to let a man down!" Giovanni's voice was heard, "There's really no one to help you, Mr. Waterflower." They turned to face the real Giovanni, who's dressed in a giant robotic suit that looks like a black metal giant (like a Megadeus from "Big O")! Team Hunter arrived to the rescue!

Blade confidently said to Giovanni, "Game's over; Giovanni Bosserge!"

(A.N.: I made up his last name, because his mother was called Madam Boss, which I figure is short for Bosserge.)

Giovanni said through a megaphone in his battle suit, "Oh, is it really? Take a look at this." A nearby wall opened to reveal...

Misty, Brock, Max, Tracey, May, & Gary screamed in unison, "Mrs. Ketchum!"

Mrs. Deria Ketchum chained to the walls! That was the last straw, using Ash's mother as leverage! Misty lifted her laser pistol towards Giovanni's visor, "Let her go, Giovanni!"

Deria calmly said, "I'm okay, Misty. Back in my old days, I've had things under control." Blade said, "I'm positively agreed with that."

Giovanni said, "I'd thought you would, Blade... Paladin... or do you prefer General Ryo "Golden Thunderbolt" Ketchum?"

Marty asked, "Say what?" Misty got curious, "You know that name, Marty?" Marty explained, "General Ryo Ketchum is a legend in the military, in heroism, and Pokémon training. They gave him the title, 'The George Washington of heroism and Pokémon training,' for many likely obvious reasons." Mrs. Ketchum slowly spoke out, "Blade is my Ash's father?"

(A.N.: Oh, sure the answers seem really obvious. We have many obvious people everywhere! From those lazy couch potatoes to that idiot at this computer who get distracted very easily away from reading this fan fiction story, SO SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!)

Blade looked at them... took a slow deep breath... and laughed out loud! Finally, Blade said, "Are you sure that you've got the right man?" Giovanni got confused, "You aren't my old rival?" Blade smirked and said, "Exactly. Drop your weapons, moron!" Giovanni asked, "Then who the hell are you?" The voice of K was heard saying, "We're your worst nightmare."

Misty looked to see another man in a robotic suit of armor, this other one is gold colored with the Team Hunter insignia! Blade saluted, "K! Attend hut!" All Team Hunter members as they were told!

K (in Mecha) said to them, "At ease men." Team Hunter soldiers pointed their weapons are their Pokémon glared at the enemy. K said, "It's been a long time, G." Giovanni asked, "You're my rival?" The helmet of the golden Mecha of K opened to reveal the face of a man just like Ash, only older and with some scruffiness.

Misty got surprised, "He looks just like..." Mrs. Ketchum asked K, "Ryo, is that you?" K sarcastically responded, "No, it's Buddha! Hang on, Deria!" Without a doubt, K was Ash's father, Ryo Ketchum, all along. The helmet closed and the golden Mecha punched Deria's bindings, freeing her without harm!

Ryo said to her, "Get on my Mecha's left arm!" The mother of Ash Ketchum did as she was told! Ryo said to her, "Hang on tight!" But Giovanni won't give up that easily! His Mecha arm grabbed onto Ryo's Mecha's legs and they flew straight up in the air!

Knight pulled out his Poké Cell and spoke into it, "All units; get the Hunter aerial gunships to the rescue!" As the call was sent out... a fleet of Hunter aerial gunships approached and took up prisoners of war and the heroic survivors, Giovanni and a few troops are left behind. Giovanni shouted, "The war isn't over yet, Ryo!"

A W.D.R. prisoner threw a shuriken straight at Ryo, but Blade intervened! As the shuriken stroke Blade across the face... the scarf unraveled and tore a piece of his scarred face off! As Misty looked on in worry... instead of showing teeth, underneath that torn flesh was brand-new flesh covered in blood, unharmed! The others saw this in surprise as well!

Brock asked Blade, "Why are you hiding your true face, Blade?" Ryo flew up to Blade's ship... Deria noticed the latex mask ripping away, "If you're not a scarred man, than... who or what are you?" The jig was up! Blade tore off his false face... revealing a handsomer, younger, and undamaged face! Blade's Pikachu removed its scars as well, which also proved to be false.

Misty asked, "Who are you?" Blade said, "I ran away... and hid my identity... to keep you safe." Then... the answer struck Misty like a bolt of lightning! Misty cried, "No, it cannot be! You?"

(A.N.: Okay, I'm not going to reveal his identity until the next chapter! Please give me reviews on who do 'you' think Blade REALLY is and why did he hide his identity! Feel free to give me a few fan fiction characters' profiles, abilities, techniques, inspired ideas from this fan fiction, and fan fiction Pokémon and items.)

To be continued...


	8. Team Hope

Pokémon Wars 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 8: The Birth of Team Hope

Blade's scarred face is torn, only to reveal an unscarred face. Brock asked him, "Why are you hiding your true face, Blade?" Delia asked him, "If you're not a scarred man, than... who or what are you?" The jig was up! Blade tore off his false face... revealing a handsomer, younger, and undamaged face! Blade's Pikachu removed its scars as well, which also proved to be false.

Misty asked him, "Who are you?" Blade answered, "I ran away... and hid my identity... to keep you safe." Then... the answer struck her like a bolt of lightning! Misty cried, "No, it cannot be! You?"

Misty slowly crawled up to Blade and French kissed him, recognizing the taste of the kiss... "It is! It's Ash!" Everyone else asked in unison, "Ash? Why?"

Blade (a.k.a. Paladin) was Ash Ketchum all along. Ash explained, "I thought I answered that. Well, ever since I came out of the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness..."

Flashback: The 7th day after the day Ash entered that Tunnel

On the other side of the mountain where the Tunnel started... Ash & his Pokémon came walking out, without a scratch. Surprisingly, his hair lengthened from his normal hair to become a body of hair that reaches down to his hips (surprisingly, it's like a black-haired copy of both InuYasha & Himura Kenshin combined). Ash said, "Now that was a ride."

Ash and his Pokémon have discovered a lot of new powers flowing through them. Ash journeyed onward to look forward to what else is on his quest for Misty's safety. Now he arrived in an odd village called Amazonia Town... there was a fighting tournament between two trainers and their leader Pokémon.

The two fighters are two girls, a girl that looks like the female version of Ash (Maze Tenaku) against an older but just as sexy woman, and their leader Pokémon are a Snowolf (Maze's obviously) against a Growlithe. Maze and her Snowolf won the match.

Ash's Snorlax was chowing down on some food that it found from out of nowhere. Ash asked his gigantic Pokémon, "Um, Snorlax... where did that food come from?" Snorlax said, "Snorlax! ("Uh oh!")" Ash found a sign in front of that particular buffet table that reads, "first prize".

Pikachu worried, "Pika! Pi-Pika Pikachu? ("Oh no! You don't think it's for them. Do you?")" Ash understood what Pikachu asked and said, "I'm afraid so. Pikachu." Maze scolded Ash, "Hey, you! Snowolf and I worked so hard to get that food! And this tournament only comes once a year!" Ash calmly says, "Geez, I'm sorry. We didn't know, we've been in the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness for a week, and Snorlax barely remembers the taste of food."

Snowolf barked at Ash, "Snowolf Snow! ("No excuses, boy!")" Pikachu growled at Snowolf, "Pi Pika Pikachu Pika! ("Hey, don't you dare call us that! We're old as you are!")" Snorlax came to defend, "Snorlax Snore Snorlax Snore Snorlax Snore? ("If Ash & Pikachu fought against you two and win, would there be no hard feelings?")"

Maze & Snowolf both recklessly took the challenge! Ash placed on a blindfold and earplugs and had his hands tied behind his back, while Pikachu had on only some sleeping shades on over his eyes. On the battlefield, in a matter of only 10 seconds flat... Ash & Pikachu won against Maze & Snowolf, without losing any of the restraining tools.

The women of that town were in such a state of shock for some reason when Ash & Pikachu removed their restrainers! Ash looked at poor Maze and Snowolf... they were crying their eyes out. He walked up to Maze and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ash asked her, "Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't even look back at him, she just cried, "This has got to be the worst day of my life! Now I have to go and live of my own money again!" Ash asked her, "It's that bad?" Maze cried, "No! I'm not even sure if you know this stupid town!" Ash said, "Amazonia Town, right?"

Maze cried some more, "And there are a few reasons for why this place is called that." Ash said, "You must be an Amazon type of girl then." Slowly, she looked at Ash. Ash heard Pikachu shout out, "Pika! ("Ash, help!")" Ash looked and found his first Pokémon getting groped by Maze's Snowolf! Ash says, "I don't understand." Maze used her hands to point Ash's face towards hers. She looked deeply into his eyes... surprisingly the tears stopped and she smiles. Ash asked, "Uh... what's this about?" Maze French kissed Ash!

-End flashback: Present Day, after the Gunship landed-

Misty got frustrated, "Amazon kissed you?" Ash also said, "You haven't heard the worst of it yet."

Flashback: The day Maze kissed Ash

Ash sweat drops, "What's that about?" Maze smiles, "Don't you know? If a woman defeats an Amazon, the Amazon must follow her until she finally defeats her." Ash says, "But I'm not a woman, I am a man." Maze closes her eyes and gropes him; "There's a rule for that too. If a man defeats an Amazon, the Amazon must look into the man's soul to see if he's worthy enough for her. If he is even close to it, she will follow him until she dates him."

Ash asks, "If he's not worthy or is worthy enough for her?" Maze replies, "If he's not, the Amazon has to follow him until she defeats him." Ash sweat drops and blushes, "So I'm close to it, huh?" Maze answers, "Actually, you're 100 worthy in my tastes!" Ash asked her, "What does that mean?" Maze answers, "I have to join you as a girlfriend or if so... marry you."

(End Flashback — Present Day)

Misty was shocked, "Marry you? And _she_ sees _you_ fit for _her_?" Ash calmly nods. Misty wants to pound Maze, but knowing the consequences of fighting with a real Amazon... she's out of her own league. Brock says, "So, what about Knight? How did you meet up with him, and Team Hunter?"

(Flashback)

It was a day after Ash & Maze left Amazonia Town. Ash got tired of her following him, "Would you mind not following me? I'm on a journey to fight in a probable war coming up." Maze defended, "Listen, sugar. I go wherever I want to go, and right now I want to go with you."

Like A Virgin

/ I made it through the wilderness /

/ Somehow I made it through /

/ Didn't know how lost I was /

/ Until I found you /

/ I was beaten incomplete /

/ I'd been had, I was sad and blue /

/ But you made me feel /

/ Yeah, you made me feel /

/ Shiny and new /

/ Like a virgin /

/ Touched for the very first time /

/ Like a virgin /

/ When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat") /

/ Next to mine /

/ Gonna give you all my love, boy /

/ My fear is fading fast /

/ Been saving it all for you /

/ 'Cause only love can last /

/ You're so fine and you're mine /

/ Make me strong, yeah you make me bold /

/ Oh your love thawed out /

/ Yeah, your love thawed out /

/ What was scared and cold /

/ Like a virgin /

/ Touched for the very first time /

/ Like a virgin /

/ When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat") /

/ Next to mine /

/ Oooh, oooh, oooh /

/ You're so fine and you're mine /

/ I'll be yours 'till the end of time /

/ 'Cause you made me feel /

/ Yeah, you made me feel /

/ I've nothing to hide /

/ Like a virgin /

/ Touched for the very first time /

/ Like a virgin /

/ When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat") /

/ Next to mine /

/ Like a virgin, ooh, ooh /

/ Like a virgin /

/ Feels so good inside /

/ When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me /

/ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh /

/ Ooh, baby /

/ Can't you hear my heart beat? /

/ For the very first time? /

Ash was not in the mood for any more women romancing with him. Then he noticed a man with long blonde hair with blue eyes, he's got a Growlithe at his feet and a boom box playing good music.

Who Let The Dogs Out

Who let the dogs out?

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo

And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo

I tell the fellas "...start the name callin'..."Yippie Yi Yo

And the girls report to the call

The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back off me, beast off me

Get back you flea-infested monger

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

Woof, woof, woof, woof

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo

To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"Yippie Yi, Yo

You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo

Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my mind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

That Benji man that's breakin' them down?

Me and My white short shorts

And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the land

When they see me they do...ah-ooooo (howl)

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Ash gently poked at the blonde man... which in 5 minutes became a duel with bamboo swords. Ash succeeded, but the blonde swordsman didn't want to give in. Surprisingly, neither fighter lost his expression. Then Ryo appeared and yelled, "Knight!" Knight just placed his hand behind his head, "Sorry, K." Ash was baffled, "What the heck?" Ash looked at Ryo, aside from the difference in age, they looked precisely the same!

Ryo recognized Ash and asked, "Ashton?" Ash stood up straight, "Yes, sir!" Ryo smiled and held his son's shoulders, "It is you, Ashton!" Ash sweat dropped and frowned, "Would you stop calling me that, please?" Then, in less than a day, Ash became Blade of Team Hunter.

(End Flashback — Present day)

Ash prepared for the worst from Misty, "Let it out, I know you're upset that I left you."

Bring Me To Life

Misty was curious as ever, noticing that Ash has changed far too fast. He needs his old self to mix in with his new self.

/ How can you see into my eyes like open doors /

/ Leading you down into my core /

/ Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold /

/ Until you find it there and lead it back home /

Ash pulled his boots tighter!

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

Then he straightened his jacket!

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

He pulled onto his gloves really hard!

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

Ash checked his sunglasses for damages.

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

He places them back on.

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

He then places on his hat.

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

May, curious about how come Ash became so strong, came up to him without fear, and speaks, "When you were fighting those battle tanks, how were you able to rip them apart?" Ash closed his eyes, "Exercise, energy from the Tunnel, adrenaline, hope, shared energy, Ki powers, the unusual."

/ Now that I know what I'm without /

/ You can't just leave me /

/ Breathe into me and make me real /

/ Bring me to life /

An hour later, Misty & the others snuck into the Team Hunter armory to equip themselves. Misty's began pulling on a pair of black boots, after placing on a blue Kevlar skirt.

/ (Wake me up) /

Then she placed on a Kevlar golden tank-top shirt.

/ Wake me up inside /

Then she placed on 2 blue garter belt utility belts on her upper legs.

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

She tugged on her new leather gloves on her hands hard!

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

She tied her hair in a ponytail to match Ash's extremely lengthened hair!

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

She checked out her blue dewdrop-shaped kunai, which is detachable from the top of the left breast of her shirt.

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

She pulled out a blue Poké Cell out of her left utility garter belt.

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

As she was finished, she first looked upon the others getting dressed as some of the elite of Team Hunter and then closed her eyes... thinking of Ash.

/ Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead /

Ash saw her through a spy camera in the storage area. But his father allowed this to happen.

/ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see /

/ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me /

Misty & the others marched out to face Ash & his father face-to-face.

/ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems /

/ Got to open my eyes to everything /

They got to them with a little help from Jessie, James, & Meowth.

/ Without a thought without a voice without a soul /

Ash dropped his shades and hat to hold Misty in his strengthened arms!

/ Don't let me die here /

Misty cried in his embrace, "Don't leave me again!"

/ There must be something more /

Ash comforted her, "I'll stay with you now." They knew as long as the war is still on, their hopes for marriages are so limited.

/ Bring me to life /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ (Bring me to life) /

/ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside /

/ (Bring me to life) /

Ryo declared, "Let the Pokémon War go on! Until W.D.R. is defeated... we, Team Hunter, no! We, Team Hope, shall keep our hopes up and defeat our enemies!" The enlarged resistance armies cheered!

(A.N.: Feel free to give me a few fan fiction characters' profiles, abilities, techniques, inspired ideas from this fan fiction, and fan fiction Pokémon and items.)

To be continued...


	9. Nicholas Harusame — Knight

Pokémon Wars 

Ch. 9: A Knight's Tale

After a month of being Team Hope, the Pokémon Wars is still going on. At WDR H.Q., a tall dark man named Jack Crash, and he's about as tall as Knight. "Giovanni, sir." Saluted Jack. Giovanni asked, "Yes, Jack Crash?" Jack said to him, "I think I know Knight." Giovanni asked Jack, "Are you sure?" Jack assured, "I've seen his face from somewhere before." Giovanni accepted, "Very well, I'll give you one month to deal with him."

At the Team Hope H.Q., Misty was happy to be reunited with her beloved Ash Ketchum, who for many months been under the codename Paladin for Team Hunter. Ash said, "Misty, I'm not so sure yet." Misty said, "Ash, please tell me; why can't we marry yet?" Ash answered, "War is first, the wedding is to be planned after it." Misty cuddles closer next to Ash some more.

James came by shouting, "Trouble!" Ash rushed to a Hunter Carrier, where Knight & Maze were waiting. At the coordinates to meet the "trouble-maker", Ash, Maze, & Knight are in a circle in Lavender Town. As the aircraft takes off, Misty calls on Ash's Poké Cell and says to him, "Be careful." Ash answers back, "I will."

After 2 hours of waiting, nobody showed up. Knight relaxed and pulled out a rations packet. He smiles (as he always does), "And the flavor of the day is... banana and beef." Maze becomes disgusted, "Yuck! Who comes up with those combinations? And my cooking is still 4 stars!" Ash asks, "Who's got the fifth?" Maze answers, "Your old friend, Brock."

As Knight sat down and munched on the contents of his rations packet, Maze sighs, "Knight, my old friend, I highly suggest that you never breed." Knight just smiles still, Maze sighs again and also says, "Frankly that's a medical opinion." Ash notices and asks, "Is there anything in the world to get Knight worked up?"

Finally, the WDR soldiers show up! Knight gulps down the last of the contents and reached for the hilt on his hair band and pulled on it, by pressing on a switch on it... a huge silvery sword blade sprang out, turning the hilt into a sword! Regardless of onslaughts, Knight held out most of them!

Maze sighs, "He works off that extra energy good." Ash sits back and asks her, "Do you think he can hold out well?" Maze smirks at her current beloved; "I've known Knight for years before you came along, Ash darling."

Suddenly, an oncoming WDR vehicle charges in and almost crashes into them both! Luckily, the passengers' jump out and Ash & Maze jump out of the way! Jack Crash makes his introduction as he lands (for he is one of those passengers), "Greetings, I am Jack Crash of the World Domination Regime." Knight readies himself to battle Jack Crash, sword and Growlithe at the ready.

Ash says to him, "I've heard about Jack Crash, he was supposed to be dead about a decade ago for multiple murders of innocent people and Pokémon." Then he began to through a fit and pulled out a pair of pistols, "ARE YOU READY TO GO NUTS? LET'S GET NUTS!" Maze knows Ash wants to end this war as soon as possible, but this is becoming excessive against just one person! Knight, still donning his usual face, smiled and reared for battle, "Anybody else like to go nuts? I am."

Jack pulled out a gun and asked Knight, "Tell me, son. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" The most amazing thing just happened; Knight's mellow smile vanished! Usually he is a cheerful and mellow dude, but now he's showing curiosity and fear concealed for far too long as he suddenly asked in a scared tone of voice, "What?" Everyone else looked at Knight with curious faces!

Jack said, "Oh, nothing. Just something I say to everyone before I seriously hurt or kill."

Then he shoots Knight into Knight's exposed arm! As the others prepare to attack back, Jack teleported away with an Abra he had beside him 10 seconds ago. Ash cursed, "Stupid Abra! Now we'll have to get Knight healed!"

Back at Team Hope HQ, while patching up poor Knight's wound, everyone was wondering why he was frozen when Jack Crash just said that one phrase. After being healed by Amazon, Knight still feels memory pain and is frowning at the humiliation earlier.

Ash began to shout and scold his human war partner, "YOU STUPID JERK! WHY DID YOU JUST CHOKE ON THAT DEVIL THE DANCE AND THE MOONLIGHT BIT?" Knight has lost his usual mellow attitude and began to twitch and catch seizures!

Misty calmly asks Knight, "Come to think of it, who are you really, Knight?"

Knight sadly sighs, "With you guys, I can't hide anything can I?" He explains, "My real name is Nicholas Harusame."

Ash almost tripped, "NICHOLAS HARUSAME of _the_ Harusame family? I thought the only living bloodline has been declined by those evil rogues!"

Nick continued, "I almost was, you see... the Harusame family was famous for Pokémon researching and battling, my ancestors were some of the first to master Fusenergy, that's 'Fusion Energy' for short, it's a technique that recreates Pokémon and their masters in various ways. You can transform a Pokémon into a new and more powerful monster, a weapon, a vehicle, etc. Even fuse Pokémon another or yourself."

Marty came by, placing the back of his now lengthened hair in a ponytail by using his bandana as a hair-band, asking, "Sort of like the energy fusion I did to get my revenge?" Nick sighs, "Only it's more advanced and more powerful. You should imagine the Eevee Bros. or the Kimono Sisters create an Eevee creature of that stature."

Nick continued his story, "Way before the war began, or when I became 10, I lead a happy life with my mother and father. When I became 8 years old, my dad gave me Growlithe as a puppy. That night after seeing the movies, a devil came out from the darkness and took my parents from me. I began to grow cold and bitter, I never wanted to go to an orphanage, I avoided all people, even the ones I fell in love with since I was 4."

Marty looked at Maze and thought, he asked Nick, "Is it Maze?" Maze got intrigued, as Nick asked, "Is Maze what?" Marty rephrased his question, "Is Maze the one you're in love with since you were a kid?" Nick nodded, "Yes." Maze shrieked out, "WHA–A–A–A–A–T?!" and Marty sighed, "I knew it!"

"I wanted to end my life so I could join my parents, but I couldn't bring myself to it. No matter what I tried to negate, I couldn't kill myself," continued Nick. Gary scoffed, "Coward! You couldn't even risk it all." Nick got pissed off and landed a megaton kick onto Gary's head, which is now groveling at the feet of the victor, Nick!

Nick continued on with his story, "Then I met your father, Ash. He taught me ways of Pokémon training, and gave me my codename, Knight/Samurai, for another specialty of my family: swordsmanship and warrior skills. I began to mellow out and chill as I grew up. I easily got over the death of my parents, but the memory of that awful night was indented into my mind."

Marty jokes, "A knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might oppose the weak, his words speak only truth, his wroth undoes the wicked."

Nick felt a need to hit Marty, but then he felt another seizure stopping him! He caught an image of a younger Jack Crash hitting him like a nuclear bomb! Nick felt a flashback... in a concrete jungle (city), 13 years ago... Nick, as a cute little 8-year-old boy, was walking home with his parents and pet Pokémon. His father took a wrong turn and ended up getting shot by a man in a trouble-making organization known as Team Blood.

Nick's mother tried to fight back, but before she could react, she got shot too! Nick wondered if his mom or dad is okay, but as he checked, his dreams were shattered! He looked at his parents' assailant, a tall dark man with a devilish grin! He asked the 'young Knight', "Tell me, son. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Young Nicholas shouted, "SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nick realized that never happened as he snapped out of that flashback! He looked at his left shoulder; he suddenly remembered that he was shot in the same place as a child recently! He reached into his pockets and pulled out two plastic bags, each one with a solitary bullet shell, one from 13 years ago and the one from Crash!

Nick commanded his loyal Pokémon, "Growlithe, sniff the bullets for any similarity in the shooter!" Growlithe sniffed and growled, which proved positive, both bullets are from the same person! Nick looked at the bullets carefully, both of them have Jack's signature on them!

Nicholas growled, "It was Jack! Jack Crash killed my parents, the Joker of Team Blood shall meet his end!"

Marty felt like his shoulder just popped out of place and he had to place it back in, "ARE YOU CRAZY? LISTEN TO ME, SWORD-BOY, THAT JACK CRASH MUST HAVE SERIOUS POKÉMON/WEAPONRY/MARTIAL ARTS SKILLS!" Nick smirked with angst eyes, "I haven't wasted 13 years of my life into those skills for nothing! Now I'll have my revenge!"

Marty continued to try to reason with Nicholas, "EVEN IF YOU DO KILL HIM, THE PAIN WILL NEVER GO AWAY, YOU WILL KEEP KILLING AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU REALIZE THAT REVENGE IS YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Nicholas held out his hair-band sword at Marty's windpipe and said, "That's what mine was, Surfer-Boy. So wipeout!" Marty replied, "En garde."

As they brawled, Misty & Maze looked at them. Maze said, "Unbelievable." Misty said, "Actually I believe my brother's right. If they are like that, maybe we should try egging them on."

Nick went to his locker and opened it, pulling out a small box. Within that box, is a red triangular shield-like sword component, he withdrawn the blade of his hair-band sword back into the hilt and snapped it onto the blade's place! Nick, with a now angst tone of voice, said, "Time to break out the wine of blood and the champagne of chaos; because it's time to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight!"

Bring Me To Life

/ How can you see into my eyes like open doors /

/ Leading you down into my core /

/ Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold /

/ Until you find it there and lead it back home /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ Now that I know what I'm without /

/ You can't just leave me /

/ Breathe into me and make me real /

/ Bring me to life /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead /

/ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see /

/ Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me /

/ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems /

/ Got to open my eyes to everything /

/ Without a thought without a voice without a soul /

/ Don't let me die here /

/ There must be something more /

/ Bring me to life /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Wake me up inside /

/ (Save me) /

/ Call my name and save me from the dark /

/ (Wake me up) /

/ Bid my blood to run /

/ (I can't wake up) /

/ Before I come undone /

/ (Save me) /

/ Save me from the nothing I've become /

/ (Bring me to life) /

/ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside /

/ (Bring me to life) /

An hour later... an entire armed force of Team Hope is being lead by Nick, into battle! He convinced Ryo that if they fought back against Jack Crash now, he could go up against Giovanni now! Ryo stood in a metallic Spearow-shaped flagship following Nicholas' motorcycle!

Ash stood on his own, staring boldly towards the future battlefield. _If we survive this battle_, thought Ash, _the war will end once and for all._

Misty looked at Ash with worry; the three elite forces of the former Team Hunter have their stories and their miserable tales. But she worries about him the most; she almost lost him in the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness, she does not want to lose him again. She thought, _Ash, Mr. Ketchum, please, come back to us all_.

They found the World Domination Regime's headquarters and silently invaded it. Nick is on the lookout for Jack Crash. And he found him, face-to-face in front of him and dressed in nothing more than a pair of violet sunglasses, a white lab coat with oversized sleeves, a pair of white pants, and blue suede shoes. Jack greeted Nick, "It's so nice to see you again."

Nick pulled out his hair-band sword, along with his two golden hilted swords from his utility belt (placing them together to form a double-ended sword), "Weapons?" Jack calmly pulled out a handheld Gatling launcher weapon from out of his oversized sleeves. Nick asked, "An Arm-score 44.5 caliber Gatling launcher?" Jack nodded.

Nick responded, "How quaint. Are the rounds explosive tipped?" Jack carefully took out a speed-loader from his really big gun, pulled off one round and threw it at the wall, which exploded away in a flash! Nick recognizes this and gets his grin back, "Electrode-charged plastic explosives? How fun! Let's get to it!" Jack responded as he placed the speed-loader back in, "Yes, let's."

Nick calmly asked Jack, "Excuse me, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Jack frowned, Knight his own words against him, and fired at his young opponent! Nick sent Growlithe to snatch Jack's Poké balls! Nick followed his puppy Pokémon and lashed out his double-sword to carve his opponent's weapon in half!

Nick smiled, as he landed, "You have no weapons and Pokémon left!" Jack smiled, "Actually, I have a leader Pokémon and one skill I learned from your family. Blizzardog!"

A gigantic wolf-like Pokémon leaped in front of Jack (it's about as big as an Arcanine)! It's got a thick mane of white fur and sharp fangs and claws! Its eyes glared at the brave little Growlithe!

Nick opened up the back of his belt and pulled out a white Poké-Cell. He unfolded it, pointed it at the Blizzardog, he also pressed a button, and then a 3-D hologram of Blizzardog appeared above the device. An angst male computer voice coming from his Poké-Cell, "Blizzardog: the great wolf Pokémon of the ice variety. This Pokémon is evolved from a Snowolf with the use of a Snowflake Crystal. This Pokémon is usually stronger than its predecessor, Snowolf. Its Comet Strike attack is like a Rhydon's Take Down attack times one thousand."

Nick withdrew his Poké-Cell and laughed, "What are you going to do? Bite me to death?" Jack smirked, "Watch." Jack looked at his Blizzardog and shouted, "**Poké-Form**!" Blizzardog growled and turned into a white ball of light that fits into Jack's palm, and Jack shouted, "**DNA Unity**!" As he placed the ball of light into his chest... his complexion turned pale, his eyes turned into the same form as a wolf's, his hair exploded into a thick white mane of hair (like Sesshômaru), as he looked at Nick, he said to the young man, "Do you like my new form, child?"

Nick grinned, "Now this is how _real_ Pokémon do battle at the _latest_ level!" He looked at his Growlithe and shouted, "**Poké-Form**!" Growlithe growled and turned into a ball of red light that fits into his palm, and Nick shouted, "**Power Control**!" As he placed the ball of light into his hair-band sword... the ball of light remained and gained canine eyes and a mouth with canine teeth and ears! The light extended and merged his nick's whole right arm, which is wielding the hair-band sword weapon!

The Blizzardog/Jack Crash creature pulled out a samurai sword, the blade glowed with the being's aura! Nick shouted, "Now Harusame family sword component on!" He pulled out the red triangular shield-like sword component, he withdrawn the blade of his hair-band sword back into the hilt and snapped it onto the blade's place!

Once again, Nick gained the 'Yami Yugi' victory expression and said to his opponent, "Time to break out the wine of blood and the champagne of chaos; because it's time to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight!" Jack charged in! Nick dodged and flicked the switch on his weapon, but instead of the normal silvery blade, a sharp blade-like beam of white light formed!

Nicholas threw his double-blade sword at the shoulder of his opponent, which proved a little effective. Until Jack pulled it out and began to heal at an accelerated rate! Jack said, "To bad you don't have any silver or Fusenergy in these blades here, then it would've been more effective!"

Jack focused his power into his sword and shouted out, "**Icicle Slash**!" Then he swung his sword at Nicholas, who dodged it with ease, who was able to see the blue-colored energy shockwave it has formed! The slash shockwave is cutting through the floors, ceilings, and walls, leaving behind cuts filled with thick chunks of ice!

Nicholas smirked, "There's more than just 17 types of Pokémon, buddy! **Celestial Slash**!" Nick swung his sword at Jack, who didn't bother to dodge, cutting into the heart of his enemy, leaving a huge illuminating gash! Quickly, Jack reverted to his normal human self, with an unconscious Blizzardog beside him!

Nicholas said, "Hello, my name is Nicholas Harusame. You've killed my parents, prepare to die."

Jack said, "I'll give you everything that I have," but he pulled out his broken sword (Nick did that)! Nicholas stabbed him into the heart and angrily said, "I want my parents back you evil son of a bitch!" Finally, Jack Crash is dead! Nick sighed, "Ash, it's all up to you and your father." Then he began to fall, Maze came to catch him successfully before he hit the ground and letting Growlithe back into normal form!

Maze said to him, "It's a lot of work to support Fusenergy techniques, but intensely more when you finally got your revenge." Nicholas asked Maze, "Why are you helping me instead of Ash? You love him." Maze chuckled, "I'm in love with two men and I can't make up my mind." Nick asked, "Who is this other guy that beat ya?" Maze said, "I loved you from the day I first met you. I was too nervous."

**Genie in a Bottle **

Oh...

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights;

Waiting for someone

To release me.

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away;

Baby, baby, baby.

(Baby, baby, baby.)

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go.

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no.

If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.

You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.

Gotta rub me the right way, honey.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,

Come, come, come and let me out.

The music's playing and the lights' down low,

One more dance and then we're good to go;

Waiting for someone

Who needs me.

My heart is racing at the speed of light,

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight;

Baby, baby, baby.

(Baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go.

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no.

If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.

Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.

Gotta rub me the right way, honey.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,

Come, come, come and let me out.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.

Gotta rub me the right way, honey.

(If you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,

Come, come, come and let me out.

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go.

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no.

If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.

You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.

If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.

Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,

Come, come, come and let me out.

At the doors of his opponent's office, Ryo kicked them down! There stood Giovanni, pointing a gun at Ryo's left shoulder and fired once. Ryo winced in pain as he realized what was in that gun, "Armor-piercing incendiary rounds!" But he got up again, he acted to pretend to be in pain!

Ash stood from behind him and pounded him hard on the hip, Ryo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, SON?!?" Ash answered, I'll end this war finally! And I'll do it by killing your strongest opponent yet for you!"

(A.N.: Feel free to give me a few fan fiction characters' profiles, abilities, techniques, inspired ideas from this fan fiction, and fan fiction Pokémon and items. Plus on how do you think it's going to end! See ya next time on 'Pokémon Wars'!)

To be continued...


	10. Final Battle

Pokémon Wars 

Ch. 10: Mortal Combat

At the doors of his opponent's office, Ryo kicked them down! There stood Giovanni, pointing a gun at Ryo's left shoulder and fired once. Ryo winced in pain as he realized what was in that gun, "Armor-piercing incendiary rounds!" But he got up again; he acted to pretend to be in pain!

Ash stood from behind him and pounded him hard on the hip, Ryo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, SON?" Ash answered, I'll end this war finally! And I'll do it by killing your strongest opponent yet for you!"

Giovanni said while turning around from him, "Defeat me? What a laugh. I know you very well, Ash Ketchum." As if it was no surprise to him at all, somehow he knew another Ash was there, behind him!

Giovanni closed his eyes and grinned to himself, "Hello, Ash." Another Ash appears in the background from above Giovanni's head. "You don't know remember me? Allow me to refresh your history. I am Giovanni Bosserge, head of the Team Rocket Empire, leader of the World Domination Regime, king of the world. Our families have some history, yours and mine."

Ryo gets up grunts out, "You've killed Valgris my own brother." Giovanni directed his grin at Ryo, "You two brought my mother to her own destruction. I had to make you suffer, but no, out of the twin brothers, you survived the poisoning almost 17 years ago today." Ash, the real Ash, stood forward to Giovanni and said, "That's why you're going to die."

Giovanni looked at Ash and asked, "Did you remember the last thing when you entered that Tunnel of Infinite Darkness? I, too, entered that tunnel, many times and now I have no heart, so I feel no joy, no sorrow, no fear, no love. I am now hallow, and I will live forever." Ash gives a hearty chuckle, "Now this will be an even match; since we are both bitten by the same Aura Beast."

Giovanni smirked, "Then let this be our mortal combat!" Giovanni's fingernails turned black and extended into razor-sharp claws, his eyes' pupils turned from small and round into vertical pupils like a cat, thin white fur erupted from his red business suit, his ears changed in position and shape, a ruby charm formed onto his forehead, and soon a brown tail was formed; poking from his rear end! Now Giovanni is a humanoid Persian!

Ash scoffed and said, "Yes, do lets." Ash's fingernails turned black and extended into razor-sharp claws, white hair began to sprout from his face, his teeth lengthened and sharpened into fangs, thick white fur erupted from his black battle outfit, his ears changed in position and shape (like that of InuYasha), a blood-colored comets streaked across his left cheek, and soon a long golden tail was formed; poking from his rear end! Now Giovanni is an unusual werewolf-like creature!

Giovanni roared out, "You do know what you're risking, don't you?" Ash growled, "If it's anything to try to kill you once and for all." Ash charged into Giovanni, but before Giovanni had a chance to block, Ash jumped above the block and dug his claws into the back Giovanni's neck!

At his last breath, Giovanni shouted, "**Charm Beam**!" A red beam of light charged from Giovanni's charm and went right through Ash's chest! Ash coughed out, "**Destiny** **Bond**." Giovanni felt worse as he changed back into a human; finally he died. Ash turned into an unharmed human dressed in nothing, save for his torn pants and underwear, crying on the ground.

Desert Rose

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ I dream of fire /

/ Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die /

/ And near the flames /

/ The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire /

/ This desert rose /

/ Whose shadow bears the secret promise /

/ This desert flower /

/ No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this /

/ And now she turns /

/ This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams /

/ This fire burns /

/ I realize that nothing's, as it seems /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I lift my gaze to empty skies above /

/ I close my eyes /

/ The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love /

/ I dream of rain /

/ I dream of gardens in the desert sand /

/ I wake in vain /

/ I dream of love as time runs through my hand /

/ Sweet desert rose /

/ Whose shadow bears the secret promise /

/ This desert flower /

/ No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this /

/ Sweet desert rose /

/ This memory of hidden hearts and souls /

/ This desert flower /

/ This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love /

The Ash copies gathered around, one of them removed their facemasks to reveal her true identity; Duplica. She coyly said, "I guess he didn't fall for that." Ash continued to cry, Duplica asks, "Why the long face, Ashy-boy?"

Everywhere around the world, across the universe, Pokémon are losing their powers and are disintegrating into nothingness! Ash explains, "For releasing too much power and using it into killing one who got consumed by the darkness of the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness for too long and too much, I've risked the Pokémon across the universe and beyond!"

Nick & Maze looked at their Growlithe and Snowolf, because both Pokémon fell to the ground, dead. Maze cried out, "They're dead." Nick howled out a sad lone wolf in tears! Ash looked at everyone and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm not the Ash Ketchum you once knew, I only wish I never had to risk it. But, I lost control."

My immortal

/ I'm so tired of being here /

/ Suppressed by all my childish fears /

/ And if you have to leave /

/ I wish that you would just leave /

/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here /

/ And it won't leave me alone /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

/ You used to captivate me /

/ By your resonating light /

/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind /

/ Your face it haunts /

/ My once pleasant dreams /

/ Your voice it chased away /

/ All the sanity in me /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

/ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone /

/ And though your still with me /

/ I've been alone all along /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

Hours past… during that time, people made grave markers for the fallen Pokémon. Ash finished making a shrine for his very first Pokémon; Pikachu. Even though the war is over, a great tragedy just followed. Ryo didn't want medical attention at all, he went to his son, "Ash, you should've let me kill Giovanni." Ash kept silent. "I've got a secret that I haven't told you as well; I'm also a victim of the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness. Auroros and I in there made a deal, for me to be immortal."

Ash said, "But you're not immortal." Ryo said, "All this unhappiness has just awakened a new Pokémon within me." Ash asked, "What?" Ryo tore open his gun wound and what crawled out of it is a slimy ball of bluish-grey smooth tentacles! It began to grow bigger and bigger! As Ash tried to pull on his father, his father weakly said, "No Pokémon is an ordinary creature, they were once powerful spirits that were looking for friends, and they were given physical bodies with unlimited possibilities. This is Rasputox." Then in his son's arms, he died.

Ash ran outside and into Misty, she noticed something, "Ash, your superhuman strength, it's gone." Ash said, "It's been gone since I've wasted all of my Infinite Darkness energy." As Misty saw Rasputox come crawling out, she asked, "What is that?" Ash answered, "A Pokémon called Rasputox, it kept my father alive after all these years so he could kill Giovanni himself."

Ash's Poké Cell chimed, "Information receiving on Rasputox, completed." Ash commanded it, "Dexter, give me complete information."

Dexter (his Pokédex has been transferred into a Poké Cell some time ago) explained the information on Rasputox, starting with the dragon-shaped rainbow-colored Pokémon that's pre-evolved from Rasputox. "Auroros, the aura dragon Pokémon of the dragon & dark variety. This Pokémon hides in dark tunnels, is capable for living for millennia, and reaches a gigantic size as it grows. It is usually nested in cold, dank, and dark environment to hatch instantly and breed. Its methods of strengthening, aside itself, lies many in its own aura. To all those who are strong-hearted, those exposed to its aura becomes incredibly more powerful."

Onto Rasputox, Dexter continued, "Rasputox, the tentacle Pokémon of the dark & poison variety. It is evolved from an unusual Pokémon called Auroros. Rasputox was currently unknown on Earth. However, ancient legends identify the species as a force of chaos and destruction. The legends say that is a behemoth sent by the Pokémon gods to test the strong. Its power surpasses even Mewtwo's. It can sense evil, neutral, and good by all different ways of feeling, smelling, tasting, hearing, and seeing. Capable of shrinking down to the size of a cell, it can infest itself into the body of a dead creature and turn it into an immortal super-creature for a promised purpose, if that purpose is fulfilled without the need of that creature, Rasputox will go crazy."

Ash then realizes what he has done to make this happen, "I've killed Giovanni, not my dad, at the cost of all the Pokémon in the world in ignoring them, I've caused them to go extinct, except for the Pokémon Gods and Rasputox! Forcing Rasputox out of my dad and going insane!"

Brock thought of something, "Ash, was this Auroros creature that creature in the Tunnel of Infinite Darkness?" Ash nervously nodded.

Misty cowered behind Ash, "What are we going to do?"

People went trigger-happy on Rasputox, but no bullet or blast was effective against him!

Nick shouted at the others, "Rasputox is an ancient Pokémon, shooting him won't work against him!" Gary asked, "What can we do? Thanks to Ash, all Pokémon but their gods are extinct!"

Guilt hits Ash worse than any bullet he has felt before.

Rasputox speaks to them all, "Pokémon will return, for they were originally spirits who needed friends. Then you humans granted them the power to transubstantiate and materialize into living creatures with powers beyond normal understanding, then the new times been reborn. You are nothing but descendants of space travelers from eons ago."

Ash sighs, "I wish that you're right. I wish Pikachu was still here." A faint voice replied, "Ash." Ash says, "That almost sounds like him." The faint voice said, "It is me, Ash buddy!"

Ash turned around and found a semi-transparent Pikachu floating before him! As Ash went to touch his first Pokémon's spirit form, he quickly materialized into existence again! Ash cried, "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried with him, "Pika-Pi!" ("Ash buddy!")

Everyone began to see all Pokémon reappear into existence! Rasputox roared into the air, "Rasputox!" ("Destroy me, destroy me now!") Meowth (who reappeared beside Jessie & James) asked, "Why should we destroy ya?" Mewtwo came along and telepathically asked, "_Especially when you prove yourself as the strengthener of the strong-hearted such as this young man?_" Rasputox growled, "If you won't attack, then I will destroy you all myself until I overexert myself! **Tentacle Flurry**!" Rasputox swung all of his tentacles around, continuously, hoping to hit someone until someone gets the guts to destroy him!

Nick said to the heavens, "Forgive me." He looked at his Growlithe (who returned to him) and shouted, "**Poké-Form**!" Growlithe growled and turned into a ball of red light that fits into his palm, and Nick shouted, "**Power Control**!" As he placed the ball of light into his hair-band sword… the ball of light remained and gained canine eyes and a mouth with canine teeth and ears! The light extended and merged his nick's whole right arm, which is wielding the hair-band sword weapon!

Nick attacked with fury, finally making scars upon Rasputox's hide. But moments later, each scratch was greeted with a regeneration effect. Everyone attacked all they've got against Rasputox, but it's not enough! Ash is left to take care of this.

Ash looked at Pikachu and shouted, "**Poké-Form**!" Pikachu growled and turned into a yellow ball of light that fits into Ash's palm, and Ash shouted, "**DNA Unity**!" As he placed the ball of light into his chest… his complexion turned a golden color, his eyes turned into the same form as a wolf's, his hair exploded into a thick dark-gold mane of hair (he's like Inu-Yasha now, only has a bit more of a Pikachu likeness).

Pikachu-Ash then looked at his Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Torkoal, & Swellow and shouted, ""**Poké-Form**!" The five selected growled and turned into five balls of colored lights that fit into his palm, and he shouted, "**Power Control**!" As he placed the balls of light onto his body… Torkoal has become a left arm shield gauntlet; Charizard became upper torso armor with shoulder pads; Feraligatr became the lower torso and leg armor; Sceptile became a sword weapon-equipped gauntlet; and Swellow turned into a large blue cape!

Pikachu-Ash said, "I'll try to save the day." Rasputox tried to slam some of its biggest tentacles into Ash's new form, but at an astonishing surprise, Pikachu-Ash vanished at the blink of an eye before he was hit and he reappeared at the other side of him.

Pikachu-Ash boldly shouted, "I want you… to join the fight!"

Misty knew what to do. Her brother, Marty, came along with her. May followed Gary into battle against Rasputox!

Nick shouted, "Focus on your bond with your Pokémon and your friendship together and you can perform any Fusenergy moves!"

Marty fused himself with his Kyogre and became a humanoid Kyogre with long angelic seaweed green hair in gleaming blue armor! Misty fused with her brother's Koropokkia perfectly, becoming a red-haired Koropokkia! May fused with her Beautifly, gained a beautiful pair of wings on her back, and morphed her battle clothes into a skimpy yellow bikini outfit! Gary became one with his Rhydon and turned into a powerful living battle tank on two feet! Other people did the same thing!

Every attack they unleashed on Rasputox was surprisingly effective, but not for long before he could pull himself together!

Jessie (who has her body combined with her Dustox and wielding a bullwhip formed from her Seviper and a shield formed from her Wobbuffet) snarled, "This Rasputox is simply the most powerful and rarest Pokémon in the world, if we were still Team Rocket, we could've gone after this one instead of Pikachu!" James (who has his body combined with his pet Growlithe, wearing a charm necklace formed from his Chimecho, and wielding a morning star formed from his Cacturne) landed beside his partner, "No kidding, he regenerates and recovers at high speed." Meowth (who gained a humanoid form (a rather handsome-looking humanoid being with cat ears and long flowing white & brown hair) from his friendship with Jessie and James) said, "Rasputox can't be invincible!"

Pikachu-Ash suggested, "Maybe there's something _inside_ of him that's making him so feral!" Koropokkia-Misty floated beside him and said, "You're not thinking of going inside of Rasputox, aren't you?" Pikachu-Ash answered, "I have to. Before I go in that _true_ Tunnel of Infinite Darkness, I'll always think of you, Misty. Because I love you."

Gary asks Ash, "Are you going to be... okay? Alone?" Ash scoffs, "How hard can it be?"

Pikachu-Ash stood before Rasputox and shouted, "Come and get me, Rasputox!"

Rasputox's body extended into a new form: a large, hairy worm. Only each of the stands of hair is really a tentacle. One of the tentacles grabbed onto Pikachu-Ash's body and pulled it towards its circular mouth lined with sharp triangular fangs!

Kyogre-Marty said, "This is going to hurt; even though Ash ain't me!"

So you wanna be a master of Pokémon?

Understand the secrets and have some fun

So you wanna be a master of Pokémon?

Do you have the skills to be number one?

(NUMBER ONE!)

(Let's do it!)

I wanna take the ultimate step, have the courage to be bold

(Pokémon)

To risk it all and I could get the lessons that I hold

I wanna go where no one's been

Far beyond the crowd

(Pokémon)

(Yeah!)

To learn the way to take command

And use the power that's in my hand!

We all live in a Pokémon World

(Pokémon World)

I wanna be the greatest master of them all

We all live in a Pokémon World

Put myself to the test and be better than all the rest

(Yeah, come on boy!)

Everyday along the way, I will be prepared

(I will be prepared)

For every challenge I will gain the knowledge to be dared

In my heart there's no doubt of who I wanna be

Right here standing strong

(Right now next to me)

I will be risking in my destiny

The greatest master of Pokémon!

We all live in a Pokémon World

(Pokémon World)

I wanna be the greatest master of them all

(Master of them all)

We all live in a Pokémon World

Put myself to the test and be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a master of Pokémon?

Understand the secrets and have some fun

So you wanna be a master of Pokémon?

Do you have the skills to be Number One?

We all live in a Pokémon World

(Pokémon World)

I wanna be the greatest master of them all

(Master of them all)

We all live in a Pokémon World

Put myself to the test and be better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokémon World

(Pokémon World)

I wanna be the greatest master of them all

(Master of them all)

We all live in a Pokémon World

Put myself to the test and be better than all the rest

With the power that's in my hand

POKÉMON!

From within Rasputox, Pikachu-Ash could surprisingly still breath. As he felt himself hit the stomach of the Poké-monster, he saw someone he never thought he could see again: his father and his Uncle Valgris (who looks a lot like Ryo only he has longer hair).

Pikachu-Ash asked, "What should I do? Are you the problem with Rasputox?" Valgris answered, "No, I've got a question." Ash said, "Shoot." Valgris riddled Ash, "What destroys darkness?" Ash thought it over and figured it out, "Light! I need to use a light variety of Pokémon attack!"

Ryo nodded, "And all your friends' attempts were futile, only a light-type attack can truly destroy Rasputox's sickness. For that is what he lacked, not friendship."

As the spirits disappear, Pikachu-Ash knew what to do. He placed his hands together and shouted, "**Flash**!" An orb of bright white light formed in his hands and it illuminated through the creature! Ash shouted, "**Solar Slash**!" A blade of light formed in Ash's hand and he used it to cut through the heart of Rasputox!

On the outside, Rasputox illuminated and evolved into a small crystalline bird with black and white feathers as big as a crow. But Ash was nowhere to be seen.

Misty, changing back to normal, cried, "Now we've lost all of them!"

FLASH! Ash, hasn't changed back yet, fell from the sky beside the new bird Pokémon. As he landed on his butt… he got up and said, "That's gonna be sore in the morning." He saw the new Pokémon and greeted it, "Hello, Necrow." The Pokémon cawed out, "Necrow." ("Thank you.")

Ash changed back into the one human and six Pokémon he once was. He pulled out Dexter and it said, "Necrow, the crow Pokémon of the dark & light variety. Legend has it that when people die, Necrow takes their souls to the lands beyond. But sometimes, a great sadness is carried with it. And sometimes the Necrow and put that soul back to set things right."

Ash said, "Necrow was sick as Rasputox for centuries, and needed someone to destroy him because he wanted to be cured but couldn't find it. Now that he's cured, he's a normal Pokémon again." Necrow snatched one of Ash's Poké Balls and went inside it!

Misty asked, "Is this the end of the war?" Ash smiles, "Now it is. Misty, will you marry me?" Misty hugs him and says, "Yes!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Please give me ideas for the next chapter, for it's going to be their wedding chapter!)


	11. Ash & Misty's Wedding

Pokémon Wars 

Ch. 11: Ash & Misty's Wedding

At the dawning of Ash's 21st birthday, it became the day before his wedding with Misty was about to take place. During those times, other weddings were taking place——

May, knowing and understanding that Misty came before her, decided to marry Gary Oak. Gary was surprised at first, but Ash backed him up. For such a nice and kind… and (_beyond_) _beautiful_ woman, May really wanted Ash, but she's okay since Ash said they're still friends. What got Misty was that May kissed her and Ash as signs of eternal happiness, friendship, and love!

Much to Misty's annoyance and Duplica's defeat, Misty's brother, Marty, has got married to Duplica. Duplica can become about a million different beautiful women, one at a time that is, but thanks to Fusenergy; she can do more _realistic_ ones. Marty has taken over as Leader of the Cerulean City Gym, much to Misty's sisters' surprise.

Now with a fortune of their own and no longer criminals, Jessie & James have decided to become Ash's butler & maid. Meowth got some realization that Jigglypuff (the one who likes to sing and follows our heroes) needs a love of her own, so they got their own private marriage.

Richie, the more genius version of Ash Ketchum, & Casey, the tough but cute Electabuzz baseball team fan, got married as well, as did Drew (May's green-haired rival) to Sakura (the youngest of the Kimono Sisters in Ecruteak City). Nick & Maze's marriage was at the beach at Amazonia Town.

On the next day, in Viridian City, which is being rebuilt now that the world is slowly turning back to normal. Outside the city, we see a clearing. In the clearing, we see a wedding setup. Ash (in a blue tuxedo) is standing at the altar. Brock is being the best man. Then, Misty head down the aisle. She is wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with a veil. She is escorted by Marty down the aisle. She stops next to Ash as both look at the minister at the podium.

The minister started, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

He looks at Ash, "Ash Ketchum, do you take Misty Waterflower to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor, cherish, and respect, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Ash smiled, "I do."

Then he looks to Misty, "Misty Waterflower, do you take Ash Ketchum to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honor, cherish, and respect, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Misty, with happy tears in her eyes, replies, "I do."

Finally, the minister said the final words; "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash and Misty share a passionate kiss. They then walk down the aisle, now married.

THE END

(A/N: For now anyway, some time in the future I'm planning a "movie" story for this fan fic, so please send me ideas of what should happen in it)


End file.
